NiGHTS: the Accidental Dream
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: A girl named Min finds herself trapped in a strange world filled with bizarre creatures. She had no idea what's happening. As her inner turmoil increases, more people want to take advantage of it. Will she find the answers to why she's here? And what can she do to get out?
1. Chapter 1: the Accidental Dream

Chapter 1:  
The Accidental Dream.

*Min's point of view*

Hello, I'm min.

I'm a student from North America; I came to Japan for my 2nd semester of High School. My school is near a strange but tall building called the Twin Seeds tower, i know, its a strange name.

I have long black hair, a brown half jacket over a black under shirt. I also have black jeans on and brown eyes. I can't stand dressing up with many colors, I'm not a candy cane.

I'm walking down a city corner, covered by the Blue sky overhead, a light breeze flying past my face. It was a quiet day here. I never really understood why I was here in the first place; it's just too peaceful here for my taste. I just wish I was back in America, at least there I didn't need to look at a translator every other hour. But meh, I have to deal with it for now.

That's when I saw two children a little younger than me, run past me. One was a boy with blue hair, and the other was a girl with pink hair. They might of been from my school, but I'm not quite certain. But who cares really, I probably won't ever meet them.

As the pair ran past me, as i looked at them, I forgot to watch my step. I seemed to trip on thin air. It felt like nothing I ever felt before, almost metallic. Before my mind had time to react to this, I saw a concrete block coming toward me as I plummeted face-first to the ground.

WHACK!

...what...just...happened...

My eyes are shut. I felt like I was on cold stone floor, laying down. There was no ambience, which I found slightly unsettling

"Where...am I?"

"You're at the dream fountain my dear visitor..." a cultured British accent spoke.

I shook in surprise. I swung my eyes open from it's previous shut state. My eyes caught the form of a red and black jester like form. He had two devilish like horns. He had a grayish face and long almost colorless legs. His horns sported red and black stripes, and his 'jacket' was small and red.

I also took a second to look around me, I was in a large circular temple like area. I could see the sky, but it was a eerie, distasteful, grey color. In the center of the temple was a large blue fountain, hence the name dream fountain I guess... There were trees lining the side of the temple, but something felt off here... nothing seemed real.

"Who are you?" I questioned, I began to rub the back of my aching head. "What am I doing here?"

He chuckled lightly. "He was right, you are clueless about us. Can't say I'm not surprised though."

This mime wannabe was starting to annoy me already. I got up from my position, and I was now standing up.

"What's with you?" I sarcastically say to the jester. "I don't remember mimes being in the city."

"Your Not in your world visitor!" The maroon nightmaren growled at me "How dare you belittle me to the title of mime, I am Reala, the lead general of Master Wiseman's army of nightmaren!"

This came as a big surprise to me. Wiseman? Nightmaren? Not of this world? This...who ever this was better cough up some answers.

"Wait..." I thought. "Nightmaren...as in nightmare? I'm sleeping aren't I? That fall must of made me go unconscious. Eh, at least I know your not real."

"I assure you visitor I'm quite real." he said with conviction, drawing one of his clawed hands into the air. "Observe."

He flew over to me and cut my arm with one quick blow of his sharp hands. I yelled in response. I felt...pain. If I'm dreaming...then how can...?

A wicked smile plastered on his face. "Now do you see? All I tell you is true." he flung his arms out as far as he could, like a beholding pose, chuckling. "welcome to the Night Dimension!"

I looked up from my arm, whose pain was now going away, and glared at the nightmaren.

"Not a very warm welcome..."

"I'm not a 'warm' maren..." he retorted.

He held out his hand toward me, as he opened red colored rift behind him.

"Come visitor, I will Answer all your questions when we see master wiseman."

I looked at him for a few seconds. Wait...I'm actually gonna trust this insane mime with my life? Well... Who knows, he might be the nicest one here for all I know...anything could happen in this hole of misery...

"Sure...Might as well." I say.

I walked toward Reala, who's eyes start to get a gleam in them as if he had found a jewel. His hand reached out toward me.

"Stop Reala!" a feminine British accent shouted.

A purple figure floated between Reala and me, she seemed physically similar to reala, but had shorter purple horns, purple legs, and a tan colored face with two large blue eyes.

"NiGHTS!" Reala exclaimed in surprise and hatred drenching his voice.

"Who is NiGHTS?!" I replied with confusion.

the purple jester turned to me with a grin. "Why, me of course."

I think... This NiGHTS Is a whole lot nicer than that Reala guy...

"NiGHTS...That visitor made it her choice to come with me, don't interfere!"

"Don't play that game with me Reala, you make it so obvious your tricking her, so just leave her alone and go back to wiseman! Or do you remember what happened last time you fought with me about a visitor?"

Reala's face cringed, like he was recalling a memory. "Erg...when i see master Wiseman, you will be put to an end..."

Reala floated closer to the red rift he had made behind himself, but before he flew into it, he turned back at NiGHTS.

"You will regret this NiGHTS, you just decided to catch us nightmaren in a very...VERY...Bad day..."

With that, he stepped back into the red portal he made behind him. Once out of view, the portal closed behind him, leaving no trace of him.

NiGHTS let out a satisfied grunt before turning to me.

"That's strange..." the purple jester spoke.

"you're one to talk..."

"No, I mean...in your timezone...it's nearly noon." NiGHTS words were filled concern.

I gasped. "My body! What's happening? Where am I? Still on the pavement? What's gonna happen to me?!"

"Easy easy...It's going to be okay." NiGHTS coaxed me while she waved her hands in front of me. "You'll be back in your body before you know it!"

This calmed me only a little. I was still inwardly freaking out at the thought that I could be dying in the real world, and not even know it!

NiGHTS tilted her head. "What's your name?"

"...Min.."

"hmm...Min...quite a weird name isn't it?" she smiled. "I like weird names!"

"...you're pretty bizarre yourself..." I mutter.

NiGHTS twirled up in the air chuckling gleefully,a flurry spark like lights following her movements. Her mood swings came back as she turned from a cheerful note into a serious one.

"say, you're a little old to be here." NiGHTS stopped her acrobatics and began to ponder. "makes me wonder...how were you even able to appear here..."

"So...your not sure what to do either?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No... But, reala seemed to know a great deal on why you were here...this just smells of wiseman's plot..."

"who's this...wiseman?"

"he is the one who created Nightmare, Reala, and all of the other nightmaren like him. I had to stop his evil plot more than once before!"

"well, what are we gonna do?" I ask.

"I suppose I will have to confront wiseman about this...if I can find him... I guess that I could-"

She stopped, and looked at me closely. "wait a moment..."

She floated around me, carefully inspecting me.

"You have all of your ideya!" NiGHTS explained in shock. "But, how? There are so many questions I have about you Min."

"What are ideya...?" I questioned, still hopelessly lost in all the insanity that came with this world. I shook my head in utter confusion.

"And I know very little about you NiGHTS, let alone this place..."

"So what are you asking Min?"

"I'm suggesting that we get to know each other and our worlds on the way to Wiseman."

NiGHTS grinned at me, pointing to twelve glowing doors. "Sure! I'll race you to that dream gate!"

"Whats a dream gate-"

She sped off, flying to one of the doors as I tried to catch up.

"No Fair!"

She giggled childishly as I ran her way.

Could I trust her?

Probably.

I just hope so... 


	2. Chapter 2: the Maren with a Mantle

Chapter 2:

The Maren with a Mantle

*Min's point of view*

"So...Ideya is emotional energy or something like that?" I spoke to NiGHTS who floated next to me as we walked around this strange bouncy... place.

"Just about, and you have all of them." She gleamed as she was now lying down in thin air, cross-armed. "Which is very strange, all dreamers at least lose 3 ideya on the way here.

"This...Dream dimension has all sorts of wacky logic."

NiGHTS chuckled softly. "Ha, you're not the first to say that min..."

I gave her a strange look. "You mean... You met others?"

Her eyes now had a certain gleam in them. "Oh, tons of people, but a certain four actually remember me and come here often."

"Who are they?"

"Oh let's see… there's Elliot, Will, Claris, and Helen."

"Huh, have they been to...where is this?"

"The Soft Museum." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah...there."

"Only two of them, Elliot and Claris, Elliot wasn't there for long though."

"Hey…Elliot and Claris? That sounds familiar…" I say trying to recall a distant memory. "Are they from my school?

"Is your school in Twin Seeds?"

I nodded my head, slightly surprised that NiGHTS even knew what Twin Seeds was.

"Then yes, they are from your school." She chuckled as she twirled around. "Now I know what Claris means by that 'one dark haired girl."

"She talks about me?"

"Not very much..But…-"

I interrupted her train of thought as a colorful object was seen far out in the distance.

"Hey NiGHTS, what is that?"

NiGHTS was now floating Standing upright as she floated and peered at what I was pointing at. It was an orange and yellow circus tent. It seemed to have some sort of music coming from it, it was hard to make out from where we stood here.

"That's his tent." NiGHTS stated.

"Really? I thought it would look more.. You know...intimidating."

We walked cautiously toward the brightly colored tent. I stopped before entering to look at NiGHTS, who gave me a nod, motioning for me to go in. I did so, flapping open the entrance.

Inside was very gigantic compared to the outside. It had blue and yellow designed floor tiles, red and purple cloth like roof. There were giant, murderous versions of well known toys scattered around the room, like colorful balls and a creepy jack-in-the-box. The toys were very unsettling, a guillotine being the most out of place.

"…I take it back…this place is an asylum with colors."

"Be careful Min, Jackle can be very unpredictable." NiGHTS warned.

Different colored lights were hanging from the ceiling. The lights acted like spotlights, following anything that moved, including NiGHTS and I. We went cautiously to the center of the room, where an announcer's voice was heard.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's voice echoed. "We proudly introduce... The caped catastrophe, the Maren with a mantle, the king of cards! Jackle the Mantle!"

All the spotlights pointed toward a red curtain that flung open, revealing a caped jester, without a head! He had, as the announcer said, a mantle, and two orange horns that bent forward over his head unlike Reala or NiGHTS. His cape and inside his hat were pitch black, aside Jackle's floating eyes and mouth. His sharp diamond blue eyes peirced throught the darkness of his hat along with his white shark like teeth. His hat/horns were orange and decorated as the outside of his mantle was sporting oranges, yellows, and reds. but one of the more notable factors is that he hand no arms or legs! jus floating orange glove like ands and shoes. The nightmaren flung his mantle open and he let out a maniacal, borderline insane cackle of a laugh. Followed with cards that seemed to fly in several random directions.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That introduction always me laugh!"

Jackle's floating eyes gazed upon us in the center of the room, and his pupils grew fierce.

"NiGHTS! Well well, who did you bring this time? Another playmate?"

The caped maren, still illuminated by the spotlight, flew toward us. He stopped about two feet away from me, eyes locked into mine.

"Oh, it's you!" he seemed to become less fierce looking and more... Plotting. He leaned toward me, cape forming a hunch as he did so. His face was now half a foot from my face.

"Your even more amusing up close!" he cackled like a hyena.

"Get out of my face!" I growled at him.

Jackle's eyes glittered at the sight of my anger and giggled. twirling his mantle around, he floated slowly over to his guillotine. I can just feel the insanity in this room. perhaps this place IS an asylum...for this guy.

"You haven't said a word nighty NiGHTS." the cultured voice of Jackle echoed. "I thought you would have more to say to the king of catastrophe."

Jackle's dagger sharp fingers traced every detail to the guillotine as his back was still toward NiGHTS and I.

"For is that not why you are here?"

NiGHTS paused, trying to gather its words, almost as if she was trying to put them carefully.

"You're right Jack, there is a reason why i'm here."

Bored already, Jackle lazily turned his head toward some other disturbing 'toy' of his. "Oh Really? i would NEVER of suspected.…" his voice drenched in sarcasm.

I pushed NiGHTS aside, to her silent surprise, and announced to the insane orange figure. "YO! Jackle right? you better start coughing up some-"

This made Jackle really excited as his pupils became fierce once again as he sprinted toward me, or he would of been if he had legs. he stopped inches from me with that trademark toothy grin. "The only thing coughing here is you on your own fluids, heheh."

I froze in place, this guy is a wild card, What could I do or say to make him do something? if i said something wrong...I don't doubt that he would kill me!

"Min!" NiGHTS shouted as she dove between me and Jackle, shoving Jackle a few feet away as she took up a protective stance right in front of me.

"Awww...NiGHTS you are ruining all the fun. Its no wonder why I don't invite you to any of my parties."

"You're not getting to Min, lets make that clear right now."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that NiGHTS, i can think if many ways i can."

"Enough of that Jackle..." NiGHTS pleaded.

"Enough of what? be more specific."

"Being a psychopath!"

Jackle turned away from us again. "What you call being a psychopath, I call true genius!"

"Then if you are a genius..then maybe you could tell me." NiGHTS said, trying a different approach. "What does Wiseman want?"

"Old wise guy wants…. let's see... The world, ideya, obedience, you dead..." Jackle mocked.

NiGHTS tried to ignore that remark and tried to clarify more. "Jackle, tell me, what does Wiseman want with her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what he'll do afterwards." His tone seemed very deceptive and uncaring toward the purple jester.

"That's not what I asked!"

"Oh, then you might want to be more clear next time." Jackle wound his head up to NiGHTS's face. "Your ignorance drowns out your voice."

"This guy is truly insane..." I sigh. "I doubt he'll do much good to us NiGHTS."

"Jackle..." NiGHTS growled. "Tell me what I want to know or I'll...do something about you!

Jackle waved his finger inches away from NiGHTS's face. "Tsk Tsk, NiGHTS You're starting to sound just like your twin." His finger poked the spot where NiGHTS's nose would be in a demeaning way.

Wait...twin?

NiGHTS seemed less tense at this, obviously forcing herself to ignore him and bite her tongue for now. "Then...could you show me to Wiseman?" NiGHTS muttered.

"Well of course!" Jackle exclaimed.

Nothing happened for about five seconds. NiGHTS put her fists on her hip and looked

the caped figure in the eye.

"Your not going to show him to me, are you?"

"Nope."

NiGHTS sighed, I couldn't blame her, this guy is very irritating.

"Oh, come now NiGHTS, don't act so irritated." Came the devious voice of the orange jester. "You know I'm always open to a deal..."

NiGHTS cringed and was hesitant to ask. "What... Sort of deal Jack?"

Jackle's pupils went to the left corner of his eyes. "Oh, nothing much my dear NiGHTS..." Jackle said slyly. He seemed to grab something in his sleeve.

"Just..."

Jackle lunged at NiGHTS with a playing card that had a blade on the end of it that was aimed at her neck, or where her neck would be, before stopping centimeters away. "A championship Poker game the Maren way!"

NiGHTS growled. "No way! I would never! Only a idiot would-"

"I'll do it." I say to the crazed nightmaren.

Jackle and NiGHTS looked in my direction.

"Min!" NiGHTS protested. "Have you realized what you've done?!"

Jackle ignored NiGHTS and flew toward me. "Ah! The visitor has some spirit! I like the feisty ones!"

I look at NiGHTS. "One game couldn't hurt, plus, in the mean time, you can get to Wiseman!"

"No!" NiGHTS shouted full of worry. "I will stay here to make sure something doesn't happen to you!"

She seemed to really worried about these card games of Jackle's... They really can't be that bad, could they?

"So lets get this game started shall we?" Jackle chuckled, as he floated high up in the air, spotlights following.

"The stage is set, the curtain is up, now it's time for the first act!"

A flurry of cards was thrust out from his floating hands, flying in a high circle above Jackle and myself, like a hurricane of games."Now visitor, let the games-"

"Jackle!"

Jackle was silent in shock, all of the floating cards fell motionlessly to the ground at once. The spotlights rushed towards the voice. They illuminated a red and black jester standing through the opening of the tent. It was Reala!

"What in Wiseman's name are you doing?!"

Jackle, NiGHTS, and I were all thinking the same thing.

"Oh crud."


	3. Chapter 3: Triple threat maren

Chapter 3:  
The triple threat Maren.

*Min's point of view*

"Oh crud."

Reala was definitely upset, as his arms were crossed at the entrance to the tent. Reala floated up to Jackle, and grabbed him by the collar of his mantle. Jackle found this humorous, since he easily was taller than Reala by a few feet at least. A amused chuckle escaped Jackle's mouth as Reala glared into his eyes.

"Why did you not inform me that the gifted visitor had come here Jackle?!"

Gifted visitor, what did he mean by that?

Jackle chuckled, obviously not intimidated by Reala. "Oh, I guess it must of slipped my mind."

Reala tightened his grip on the mantle and growled directly at Jackle's face.

"Why Wiseman creates such pathetic second class Maren like you, I will never understand."

Jackle gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh, and your much better? I've lost to NiGHTS once, and you've lost...how many times? Four...five..."

Reala shoved Jackle out of his grasp with a growl, trying to cover up his own defeat, much to Jackle's amuzement.

"Whatever...I've been given orders from Wiseman for us both to defeat NiGHTS."

"How...exactly are we going to do that?" Jackle said, not too convinced. "We never won to NiGHTS before."

"That was when we were alone, plus..."

Reala suddenly stopped talking to Jackle as he heard the exit to the tent fold up, he immediately looked our way. NiGHTS and I tried to escape silently out the tent's exit while they were talking.

"Hey!" Reala shouted.

NiGHTS and I turned to one another and exchanged looks of surprise.

"It didn't work, run!" NiGHTS shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

We ran out of the tent, followed closely by Jackle and Reala, who rushed to float toward us. All we need to do is reach the dream gate, and we'll be home free. Unfortunately, I remember the dream gate being pretty far away, it'll be quite a hike to get there from the tent.

"Come back Nighty NiGHTS!" Jackle yelled toward us. "All I wants is a little fun! And your little visitor pet can finish that poker game! HAHAHAH!"

Jackle's cloak flew open, and his floating hands seemed to do fast throwing motions. I then figured out why! Swarms of bladed cards erupted from Jackle's Mantle. NiGHTS and ducked, dodged, and fled from the deadly projectiles. Many of these nearly nailed my neck, some even nicked me pant legs! Reala was slightly disapproving of Jackle's strategy.

"Jackle, you know we need them alive, right?"

"Oh I know what you guys want. But it think NiGHTS needs a hole in her back…or twenty!"

Reala sighed. "…Fine, maybe that will slide, but not a finger on the visitor, Master Wiseman will have my head for that!"

"Awww, alright."

The cards coming at me suddenly changed there direction to NiGHTS, who quickly realized that they have all turned to her. NiGHTS grinned that classic grin of his and flew directly up in the air, and the cards followed after her. She grabbed on to two of the closest cards and began slicing away at the other ones cutting them easily to pieces.

"GAAHHH!" Jackle screamed as floating arms and feet cowered. "My fleet of specially crafted cards! All of them torn apart by that savage NiGHTS! She will rue the day she had been created by Wiseguy!"

"It's Master Wiseman, Jackle." Reala stated. "Now stop weeping over your little card tricks and stick to your job!"

"Stop nagging me! Can you not see that works of art were ruined upon this day? It is surely a tragedy!" Jackle wailed, arm going over his helmet dramatically.

"You have literally Millions like them!"

Jackle snapped out of it. "That's not the point…"

"Jackle you fool! They're getting away!"

NiGHTS and I were now a few hundred feet from the dream gate, which would take us away from here. I hurried as fast my legs would take me, sprinting to it.

"Oh no you don't!" Reala shouted at us.

He thrust his hands inwards toward his stomach before quickly thrusting them outwards again, releasing a red aurora. After he had done that, a thick red portal appeared right in front of the dream gate.

We both halted in our tracks. The red portal shook with massive strength and roared at us pair. We can't get to the dream gate now! Just what is that thing?!

"Oh...so that's your trump Card." Jackle said half impressed. "I would of picked a nightmaren like Clawz instead though..."

A roar echoed throughout the soft museum as a serpent like creature emerged, flying out of the portal. It looked like a titanic tadpole with a giant head and a pair wings attached to it. It was much larger than any of us here, not to mention longer that all of us combined. It was blue, green, and white and had rows and rows of sharp teeth.

"Arise Gillwing!" Reala announced. "Master Wiseman needs you to be his hand of power! Now do not fail him!"

"We already know who it is!" Jackle and NiGHTS said in unison

Reala huffed. "Shut it! I am the general here!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Jackle and NiGHTS said again.

Reala ruffled his head. "ERG! Forget it! Gillwing, Kill NiGHTS!"

With a roar, Gillwing charged at NiGHTS swiftly, flapping the wings on his head. NiGHTS was clever enough to fly over him, but Jackle threw another one of his bladed cards at NiGHTS and hit her with deadly accuracy, throwing her back to the ground where she was plowed over by Gillwing. NiGHTS was covered with bruises as Gillwing came for another pass. I sprinted toward NiGHTS, who was on the ground still in obvious pain.

"NiGHTS!" I shouted at her.

"Stop min! Don't come any closer!" NiGHTS shouted back as Gillwing came at full ramming speed.

I got right next to her and reached out my hand to help her up when Gillwing aimed to bite us. She took my hand as Gillwing began to dive and...

...

What is this...feeling? I was holding back Gillwing with both my hands...er...NiGHTS's hands...wait…NiGHTS's hands?!

It was indeed NiGHTS hands, not mine. It looked as though I had become NiGHTS. But, I was in control of the body. I had NiGHTS's bruises and everything, but they had begun to heal.

"Well…this is different.." I murmur.

"It's called dualizing min, the joining of me and a visitor. This joining usually grants me more power when needed. But I'm afraid even dualized I can not beat all three of them on my own." NiGHTS explained from inside my head. "But...something is different about this one."

Then, five ideya started to rotate around our body, they sparkled and dazzled when... A sixth ideya appeared!

"What is that?!" NiGHTS nearly shouted. "Min? What is happening?!"

"You mean you don't know?!"

The violet pulsating ideya flew into me along with the other ideya. The other colorful ideya were consumed into me, and I felt a bit more refreshed. But when the Violet Ideya was consumed…I began to gasp for air and cringed in pain. Flashes of black energy appeared as a purple aurora coated NiGHTS's body like a veil.

"There's the ideya we've been looking for!" Reala exclaimed. "Let's grab it!"

My mind was rushing with different uncontrollable urges and thoughts. I grabbed a hold of my head as I felt a throbbing heartbeat in my mind. This ideya…what is it doing to me?!  
"No!" I shouted in response.  
Only relying on instinct, I threw Gillwing's head off, and it flew right into Reala, throwing him into a nearby wall.  
Woah...this power...is this what dualization is? Or...is it the power of the sixth ideya?  
Gillwing's head grew back on Gillwing. This surprised me as flew over him. The new head looked identical to the last.  
"he grows heads back?!" I question NiGHTS, who's voice was slightly starting to fade. "This makes no sense at all!  
"Yes, Gillwing tends to do that. It's a dream world Min, you shouldn't expect logical things to happen. I know these nightmaren we've fought a few times, try letting me have control, I have a better chance of defeating them."  
Quickly nodding, I give NiGHTS control of her body with just the thought of it.. He didn't waste any time striking Gillwing's head off once again, but as it was reforming, she did something I didn't expect her to do. He picked up Gillwing up by the tail and swung the dragon around once before throwing the dragon tadpole toward Jackle.  
"GYAHHH!" Jackle screamed as he quickly covered himself with his mantle.  
Gillwing's head reformed right as he headed toward jackle, and he collided with the orange jester, shoving them both into a solid concrete wall.  
Gillwing fell to the ground after being rammed into the wall, howling in sudden pain. Jackle, who had a softened impact, arose from his crater weakly floating to Reala.

"The ideya is stronger than I once thought…" Jackle sighed at reala.

"That's the only intelligent thing you've said all day Jackle." Reala remarked. "That ideya is incredibly strong, even in the hands of that mere human girl. We cannot simply extract it it seems."  
"You try, your 'Master Wiseman's' favorite anyhow." jackle tempted a joke to Reala who huffed at the statement.  
"Fine…observe."  
Reala leveled himself to NiGHTS/my altitude, holding out his claw like fingers out.

"It does not have to be this way NiGHTS." Reala snickered. "simply hand over the special ideya and you both will not be harmed in any way or form."

"I will not give in! not to the likes of you, or anyone! Not you, NiGHTS, Wizeman, or anyone in this forsaken land!" I scream at Reala.

"Min?" NiGHTS spoke up, but still fading into white noise. "what are you…"

I felt myself have complete control of NiGHTS's body once more, and I gave Reala a sickening grin. I sped off toward him with tremendous speed and force, so he matched this and charged as fast as he could manage straight toward NiGHTS and I.  
"This is it NiGHTS!" Reala shouted as he reeled back his fist and let loose a punch aimed for my face.  
I caught his punch with one hand with ease, chuckling as I did so. His eyes widened fiercely, and he tried to break free of my grasp, to no avail. I suddenly chuckled uncontrollably with a malicious tone.  
"W-What are you?!" Reala's voice echoed with fear.  
I brought his fist down, before punching him square in the face, throwing him flipping to the ground about fifty feet away. I ordered my new body to float slowly toward Reala on his spot on the ground. When I got to him, I rolled him over until he was facing up. I readied my fist, as it began to glow with a hideous black auruora, ready to punch Reala one last time when-  
"Stop Min!" NiGHTS cried out from inside my head.  
I froze.  
What... What am I doing? I put my fist down slowly as the black energy started to subside and looked at my hands. Had I really done this? Why? Why is this happening?  
In my thoughts, NiGHTS and I undualized, we were separated into our own bodies. She was shuttering and my hands were trembling. This incident had obviously made us both fearful.  
Reala got up, grasping his arm in pain.  
"Well, looks like we were too late." came the disgruntled voice of the red jester. "Your special ideya...it has already become active."

"Pity." Jackle snickered. "There goes a perfectly good play toy."  
Jackle floated in front of Reala and put one hand on his cloak's rim. With one quick motion, he twirled it over Reala and himself. In an instant, they had completely disappeared.  
Gillwing, who was now a big ball with wings, looked absolutely terrified of us both and desperately flew away with his now somewhat stubby wings.  
Still trembling, I looked over to NiGHTS who, in turn, looked right back to me. What could we make of what had just happened here? I...  
I don't understand...


	4. Chapter 4: The Sixth ideya

NiGHTS the Accidental Dream:

Chapter 4: the sixth ideya.

*Min's point of view*

I looked at NiGHTS, who was just as shocked as I was about what happened.

"N-NiGHTS..." I try to speak. "I-I'm... So sorry."

"its alright." she spoke, looking at every detail on his hands, as if she didn't believe all of that and just happened. And in all fairness…I can't blame her

She looked over to where I stood, obviously noticing I was shaken to the core. Determined, NiGHTS floated toward me. She put her hands on his hips, confused, and wanting answers.

"What was that?" NiGHTS bluntly questioned.

I just looked back at my trembling fingertips. How could I explain this to someone...when I don't know what it is myself? "I-I...don't know." I sounded weak. I hated sounding weak. I wanted to be strong, take nothing from anyone. But now...

NiGHTS came closer and put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Hey, It's alright Min, I'm here." NiGHTS tried to coax me, opening her arms up wide, offering a hug.

"...that's alright NiGHTS." I said, trying to keep any self respect I had. "I'll be fine."

She then huffed and floated upside-down next to me.

"You don't look fine." she said, still upside down.

I shudder at her words, what does she know? She hasn't known me for even a day, and she already thinks she can be all friendly with me! I don't need him, or anyone for that matter. Never have before, so why should I start now?

I turned my back to NiGHTS, much to her surprise.

"What is it Min?" her voice filled with concern.

"...I just want to be left alone NiGHTS..." I spoke softly to him. "I don't want to hurt you or myself anymore."

"I know your upset about what just happened, but you don't have to do this, you don't have to be alone-"

"...leave me be."

"But, with all the nightmaren looking for-"

"I said I want to be left alone!" I shout at her. As I shouted, the power of the sixth ideya surfaced for a brief second, and purple electricity shot out from my body, making the ground tremble. The power shrieked and shot randomly before it calmed and the sudden burst of power faded.

NiGHTS seemed startled, but she seemed to understand. "...Alright Min, I'll let you be...but be careful…Nightmarens tend to pick of the weak dreamers."

And with that, she flew away from me. Good riddance, I wasn't getting anywhere with that purple goof anyway. But what will I do? I have to get out of this…place as soon as possible, who knows where my body is in the real world.

I started to run into the deep trees surrounding the soft museum. The bright green trees I ran through…I noticed something was with wrong them. The more I ran, the darker the color they got. After nearly a minute of running into the tree line, the trees were now a deep shade of green, and a clearing was spotted a distance away.

I didn't appear to be in the soft museum anymore, I seemed to be inside the heart of a thick forest, covered In greenery. There were several lost things scattered upon the ground, some broken toys here and there, a busted up music box, even a broken down rusty car.

The bright moonlight lit the forest up in dark shades of black, green, and brown. And the darkness hugged the forest like a blanket. I looked around…looks like a depressing setting. Shadows of all shapes and sizes danced on the ground. One looked…similar to NiGHTS… hm…no…forget about him, she was a waste of time.

"Hello again...visitor." a familiar cultured voice spoke.

I turned around quickly and peered at the figure casting the shadow. It was none other than Reala, though he still had a few bruises and scratches from the fight.

"Hello Reala, how's the face?" I offered the insult.

Reala drug his talons into the bark of a near bye tree, obviously outraged.

"Don't be so witty visitor." Reala growled. "NiGHTS isn't here any longer. You're all alone!"

I heard a animalistic growl from behind me, I quickly flipped my head around to see a glowing face on a nearby tree. It had a yellow, toothy grin, and red eyes will yellow coloring instead of the white of the eye.

Reala chuckled. "I see you noticed Clawz over there."

'Clawz's body started to become visible. This cat was huge! It was at least twice as tall as Reala, had big muscle filled arms, a long tail, and two thick spikes coming from his shoulders. He was mainly black colored with orange stripes.

Clawz slowly climbed down the tree, a fierce growl escaping from his toothy snicker. This naturally made me flinch and step back from the black leopard like cat. This reaction only made Reala sneer.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're afraid of him." Reala chuckled.

I glared into reala's eyes. "I'm not afraid Reala!"

Reala seemed utterly annoyed by my statement. While Clawz circled around me, Reala floated closer to where I stood, but was wary not to get TOO close, knowing how powerful the sixth ideya had become.

"Pity." Reala said in mock concern. "That would of things easier on my part."

I looked him over. "What do you want?"

"What I wanted before visitor, your special ideya."

I held back from insulting him and thought about my current condition. What...does he know of that...'special ideya?'

"It wasn't my choice to have this thing inside me, heck, I don't even know what it really is!"

"I know someone who does visitor."

"Don't try to trick me Reala, you showed up with that Mutated kitten thing of yours to steal my ideya." I crossed my arms.

"I am being truthful visitor, for Clawz, nor even I have the power to steal THAT powerful ideya."

"then why come at all?" I spat at the mime wannabe. "You can't steal it, and you've caught me in a bad mood, just go or I will tear those horns off of your pathetic head!"

My voice boomed at Clawz and Reala. Purple electricity erupting from my fingertips and a shadow aurora formed upon my entire body as I stomped my way toward him. Reala floated backwards in a hurry to stay safe from the fury I intended to unleash upon him. Quick on his feet, Reala rushed to say something to me.

"I wanted to persuade you to come with me to master Wiseman, he knows all about this ideya."

"YEAH RIGHT REALA!" I said stomping ever so closer to him. "YOU WANT ME TO GO TO YOUR MASTER SO HE CAN STEAL MY IDEYA!"

"He knows all about your Sixth Ideya!"

This caught my attention, and I started to calm down, taking a hold on the sixth ideya for the moment.

"...he does?" I shook my head, trying to push it aside. "You won't get to me Reala, it's obviously a trap."

"The only trap here visitor, is the one your currently fighting to stay in!"

I was quiet. What did he mean by that? I didn't speak for a spell, enough for Reala to take a deep breath of relief and start talking again.

"Your body in the waking world is unconscious visitor; you're in a hospital room, seemingly in a coma. How long until they give up on you? Hmm? A day? Two? A year? You never know. You could be given up on at any moment…and you die."

I was in shock. I never thought about it. Oh this is bad. VERY bad. Oh he's good, he's got me right where he wants me. Erg…like a mouse in a trap.

"...I don't know..."

Reala nodded his head. "yes, quite. That's why I showed up at the dream gate as soon as you had arrived. Master Wiseman wanted me to bring you back to the waking world. But guess who stopped me?"

"...NiGHTS..."

"Yes! NiGHTS! The rebel has been undermining Master Wiseman's work, throwing people like you away like trash! He is just using you to get what he wants!"

I growled. I don't know if this guy is being completely truthful...or he is. Anything can happen in this world.

"But now that NiGHTS is gone, I can finally bring you to Master Wiseman, who will in turn bring you back to the waking world at the cost of the sixth ideya. Think about it, your ideya, for your life. Everyone needs to pay the toll to get where they're going sweat heart."

Reala put a hand behind him, opening a red gateway behind himself.

"All you need to do visitor, is walk this way, and it's all going to get better."

I hesitated at first, thoughts of NiGHTS clouding by head. I quickly disregarded her, what would he know? She's just a rebel, right? Right. So I need to follow Reala...and I live.

I slowly walked toward Reala as he motioned to the gate. Alright... here I go.

Then, a familiar voice shouted.

"Min! What are you doing?!" NiGHTS shouted as she flew swiftly toward me.

"NiGHTS?" I blinked curiously.

"NiGHTS!" Reala growled. "Clawz, distract NiGHTS, come with me visitor, we must hurry!"

Clawz narrowed his feline eyes toward NiGHTS and stood on two legs, holding some sort of projectile with a fuse on it, which he lit, and threw at the awaiting nightmaren.

NiGHTS quickly tried to slow down, but he was too late, the projectile collided with her, and it exploded on contact, but NiGHTS seemed only somewhat injured.

I looked back one final time before jumping into Reala's portal, Reala himself soon following.

"MIN!" was the last thing I heard NiGHTS say before the portal closed.

Whoa…that was fast. Confusing…why would he come back? No one cares for me…so its useless to come back for me. But I can't go back anyhow. So, only one way to go now…

I just hope its the right way… 


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth about min

Chapter 5: the truth about Min.

*Min's point of view*

The rippling sound of the portal reala made echoed throughout the void in which we appeared. I seemed to be in a high area In a dark realm of sorts.

There were dark, silky like walls in this place, lined with distortion like patterns that always changed. Far beneath me, was a white stone bridge leading to a huge altar that seemed a bit ridiculous in size.

I seemed to float down instead of falling from my high place, toward the bridge beneath me, Reala closely in tow.

I landed on the bridge with a Clank, which seemed to resonate throughout the dark void. Reala simply floated at my side.

"We are almost there visitor." Reala said with anticipation. "A little further, shall we?"

Reala gestured to keep going forward to the altar.

"What is this place Reala?" i inquired.

"It his the outskirts of Wiseman's throne room, The crown of nightmare itself."

"Well that sounds pleasant..." i murmured.

"Master Wiseman is not very pleasant, so why do you think it would be pleasant?" Reala spat at me.

"Hey hey, cool it clowny." I sighed.

Reala seemed like he was about to scream at me for that comment. But he but his tongue and gestured toward the giant altar ahead.

"let's go visitor, master Wiseman is no patient being either."

I reluctantly nodded my head as both of us walked toward it, a eerie feeling becoming more and more prominent as we did so.

We arrived in the throne room. Is had a more eerie feeling than the outside. There were floating pillars, rocks, clocks, and steel beams around the place. Four blue torches, around a central "throne" if you can call it that. The throne was a central ring, with a large podium underneath it, surrounded with blue torches and pillars of stone and spears of yellow light.

In the throne, was a large, caped figure. It was nearly thirty times the height of Reala, and had a grey metallic looking face atop the huge blue cloak. Six man sized hands floated around this entity, they were metallic like the face, and had huge sapphire eyes in the palms.

I watched as Reala bowed at the being, kneeling with one leg. I would not demean myself to such a degree so I simply crossed my arms.

"Master wiseman, i have brought the special visitor."

The giant cloaked mass stirred as two of the hands floated down toward Me, flying past Reala completely. The twin eyes centered on me.

"WELL DONE, REALA..." Wizeman boomed. "NOW I DON'T HAVE TO OBLITERATE YOU..."

Reala flinched at these words, but tried not to vocalize what he was thinking. I scowled up at wiseman.

"Listen Wiseman..." i was saying. But i was interrupted when the hands towered over me, disturbingly close.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK WITH A SUPERIOR BEING, RODENT!" Wiseman roared as the eyes scowled at me.

"please Forgive her Master, she does not know anything about this world..." Reala defended me, which was almost admirable.

"I WILL GRANT THIS REQUEST TEMPORARILY REALA...VERY TEMPORARILY." and with that, the hands grew slightly more relaxed as his hands held back the burning anger he was feeling.

I began my sentence once more. "Wiseman..."

Noticing his anger boiling again, i quickly corrected myself.

"MASTER wiseman..." i corrected. "Reala was telling me that you knew of the sixth ideya, and he also said you could bring me back to the real world."

Wiseman let out a short lasting laugh that seemed to echo throughout the realm. His tone didn't seem angry. It seemed interested but slightly amused.

"MAKE NO MISTAKE HUMAN, THE RULER OF NIGHTMARE CAN DO ANYTHING HE SO WISHES." He bellowed. "BUT THE QUESTION IS...WHY WOULD I?"

I gasped as i stepped back from him, to glare directly at Reala, who was still kneeling.

"I knew it!" i yelled at the red jester. "I knew from the start it was a trap!"

"NOT QUITE HUMAN..." Wiseman's hand blocked my view of Reala. "I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD."

Reala floated right behind me. "You remember when i said i cannot remove your sixth ideya? I brought you to the only being i know who can remove it, Master Wiseman himself! That was a part of the agreement."

"but how did it get there in the first place?! How did this all happen? You said you would provide answers! THAT was part of the agreement" i shouted at wiseman.

"I WILL FORGIVE YOUR OUTBURST, NEVER REPEAT THAT OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED."

Reala was slightly distressed by Wiseman's tone, and decided to plead once more to the caped mass.

"Master Wiseman, you are displeased with unintelligent beings. So why not teach one, so her presence does not soil your Devine majesty of course."

Wiseman seemed to be silent for a few moments, obviously in deep thought. Wiseman then looked down toward me with his hands.

"THIS REQUEST SEEMS WORTH A TEST."

A loud shining sound was heard as all the hands formed a circle in front of wiseman's body.

"YOU WILL LISTEN WELL HUMAN."

All six hands released a giant pulse of dark energy, which consumed everything around us, even Reala and i. Everything around me was dark for two seconds, before a burst of color and light came into view.

It was a hospital room, with a woman and a man inside it. The woman was I'n a hospital gown and was cradling a baby. Wait...is that-

"YOU WERE BORN A SPECIAL CHILD HUMAN." Wiseman began. "EVEN FROM YOUR CREATION, YOU WERE DIFFERENT."

The scenery changed into a playground, that looked as if it was next to a schoolyard. There was me and a eight year old, sitting at a table, alone of course, glaring at the playing children.

"YOU NEVER FELT THE SAME WAY AS YOUR FELLOW HUMANS. YOU HATED THERE HAPPINESS. YOU KNEW YOU STOOD OUT FROM THE VERY START."

I looked around the playground, and i saw something i haven't noticed at the time. Jackle was on the top of the school roof top, watching me as a child with his signature smile.

"MY NIGHTMARENS HAVE WATCHED YOU SINCE YOU WERE BORN HUMAN. YOU COULD NOT OF SEEN THEM, BECAUSE YOU NEVER VISITED THE DREAM GATE, I BLOCKED THAT OUT WITH MY POWER."

I looked at wiseman. "...H-How?"

"THE NIGHTMARE SEED." he bellowed. "I IMPLANTED YOU WITH A SPECIAL DESIGN OF MY CREATION. IT TOOK DECADES TO PLAN, YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE TRUSTED WITH IT."

"I'm your tool?!" i shout at him.

"NO, YOU ARE SIMPLY THE WORTHLESS HUMAN THAT CARRIES THE SEED, THE IDEYA YOU HAVE IS THE FINAL FORM OF THIS SEED. THAT IS WHAT I DESIRE. ONCE I HAVE IT, I WILL HAVE NO USE FOR YOU."

"Wait..." i thought. "if i couldn't come to the dream gate, how come I'm here?"

"YOU TRIPPED ON SOMETHING... CORRECT?" he said with a evil chuckle. "MY HAND HAD TRIPPED YOU! YOU COULD NOT HAVE SEEN It, GIVING NE THE PERFECT TIME TO STRIKE!"

I gasped, retreating backwards instinctively. I grunted as i clenched my fist tightly, growling escaping my lips.

"You have ruined my entire life from the very beginning." i said, head facing the ground. "Controlling my life, my happiness, my very emotion, just for you to use as your little tool..."

I jerked my head up, glaring directly into Wiseman's many eyes.

"I will never forgive you Wiseman, and you will never have your ideya, I promise you that!"

The area around us turned from the playground, back into the throne room of the Nightmare king. As it morphed back, Wiseman laughed whole-heartily at my outburst.

"BUT THERE IS NOTHING TO BE DONE HUMAN." he bellowed. "YOU ARE ALREADY IN THE MITS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

"I may be in your turf Wiseguy." I growled. "But I can try to win!"

All SIX of the ideya appeared around my body. My body was covered in a shadow colored fog again that seemed to stay wherever I moved. Reala stepped back from the brawl as Wiseman and I had a glare-off with Him.

"GRAAAAAAHHH!"

I screamed as I rushed toward wiseman, first by running, then after a few seconds, I began to rise toward him, like a plane on a airstrip. The Sixth ideya irradiated erratically around my right hand as I got near wiseman.

I drew back my right hand when I got close to head chest, and I delivered my blow, thrusting my palm into his caped chest.

I was met with a yellow glowing shield, that seemed to form around him. It was difficult to break through at first, but I managed to bust through it, but planted a solid punch onto Wiseman's Chest, or where it would have been.

"NGGGHHH..." Wiseman responded to his pain.

Dark electricity filled the spot that I had punched, shocking the intimidating form that was Wiseman.

"Master Wiseman!" Reala shouted.

Wiseman's form was slouched over, recovering from the hit as I landed back on the stone where Reala floated over.

Wiseman began to rise back to his normal stature, although making it obvious that the pain he had was serious.

"NGH...REALA...NOW!"

Reals quickly grabbed a hold of my body, trying to hold me still as the dark aurora around me began to intensify.

"Reala, you will be disintegrated if you go against me!" I shouted at him.

Then, all of Wiseman's hands flew down from his body toward me. They formed a wide circle around my body while reala held me still. I was about to destroy reala when he surprisingly let go, and flew over me a few yards.

The titanic sized hands rotated around me as they released some sort of black energy that circled around me. The darkness was almost painful as they attacked me like a pack of rabid wolves.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "What...are you doing to me?!"

"SIMPLY TAKING BACK WHAT BELONGS TO ME!"

My eyes flew open.

The sixth ideya!

He was taking it!

"No! I won't...let you..."

"Its to late visitor!" Reala snickered. "It's already mostly extracted!"

I tried to fight it, but I knew what Reala had said was true. The shadow aurora made by the sixth ideya began to fade away, as my body began to feel weak. What I saw I wish I hadn't. The sixth ideya itself was rising out of my body right into the awaiting hands of Reala.

The sixth ideya seemed painful for Reala to touch, but he pained through it, as he took the ideya to Wiseman's form.

"M-Master Wiseman." Reala said in pain. "Quickly, it burns."

The six hands stopped there rotation around me and they grabbed a hold on the Violet colored orb above me. I collapsed on the ground, as if a part of my soul was missing.

Wiseman brought the ideya close to himself and quickly shoved inside of himself. Wiseman Began to moan in pain as his body began to irradiate and vibrate as the ideya grabbed a hold on his body.

"REALA!" Wiseman shouted. "IT BURNS!"

"Hang in there Master Wiseman!" Reala comforted. "you'll be alright!"

Wiseman swatted Reala away like a bug as he began to scream in pain.

...

...Doctor...

...She's waking!


	6. Chapter 6: The waking World

NiGHTS the accidental dream.

Chapter 6; The Waking World.

...

...Doctor, she's waking!

My eyes flew open as I gazed upon the blank ceiling above. Where...am I? I have a IV sticking from my arm, and I appear to be on a hospital bed. Wait...Reala did warn me that I was in a coma...if I'm awake that means... they have the sixth ideya!

That's when the door swung open, and a few people dressed in white outfits I couldn't quite make out. My vision was still a bit blurry because I was still waking up, but I could put together that those were nurses and I was in a hospital.

"...No!" I shouted. I didn't want to be back, I has unfinished business! Now wiseman has the sixth ideya and it's all because I was too stupid to see the consequences of my actions!

"It's alright, stay calm sweetie." the nurse's voice attempted to soothe me.

"No! Where's Jackle? Reala? Wiseman?!"

I started to struggle in my attempts to get up from the bed. The nurses began to restrain my arms. I saw one of them bringing a needle of sorts to my wrist. I began to panic.

"NiGHTS!"

I felt the needle enter my skin, as I began to lose my energy very quickly. I sunk back into the bed and my eyelids were growing heavy.

"NiGHTS..."

I immediately lost all consciousness in my body. My limbs wouldn't respond and my eyelids wouldn't stay open. All things shut down.

I slowly began to regain consciousness. My hand's stiffness faded away as I tightened and relaxed it to keep the blood flowing. Quickly as I could, I flung open my eyes.

I was welcomed by the sight of a doctor dressed in white and grey. He seemed to have been waiting for quite some time, as he was sitting in a chair in a relaxed position.

"Ah, your awake." The doctor said as he rose up from the chair and walked toward me. "Um, Min is it?"

"...Yes." I manage to say between breaths.

"That's good, you are talking."

I rolled my eyes at the doctor. Pathetic, I just want back the NiGHTS and the dream world. Wait...was that even real? I don't know…but I feel odd. Was it because of the sixth ideya being extracted, or is it because of my fall?

"It was quite a fall you took little lady-"

"Don't call me that." I interrupted him.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Hm… right. Well Min, you might want to go easy on the walking for now and have a parent or guardian to help you when you do."

I turned my head away from the man dressed in white. Honestly, I didn't feel like talking at all let alone to a stranger I have never met. I was a silent and didn't respond to the doctor. He knew It was out of choice, so he got up from the chair and cleared his throat one last time.

"Well…I'll leave you to rest Ms min, and I'll try to contact anyone who is suppose to be taking care of you."

He picked up his clipboard and headed out to the doorway of the room, but I stopped him.

"Wait…Doctor…" I mumble. "How long have I been in a coma?"

He turned his head to me and smiled a smile that obviously lacked any true emotion or care behind it.

"Two days, you should consider yourself lucky Ms Min. Now, take care."

He went through the doorway and sealed it shut behind him. I sighed audibly and looked toward the window. I hate this place…a forced school, a coma, and then a dream that gave me a false sense of hope? It is so cruel… but that is life I suppose. Life never leaves anyone unharmed.

I gazed upon the outside of the window. It was a grey and cloudy day in twin seeds. Almost as if it would rain at any moment. I have to say, it reflected my mood. My hospital room had a clear view of the Twins Seeds tower, a huge building at the center of the city. Twins Seeds tower had a anniversary or something a few years back, but I wasn't here for it, I was in America at that time. The top of Twin Seeds tower was a small golden pole, I wonder what the view of the city would be like from up there?

Then all of a sudden, I saw a pitch black flash on top of the pillar. I had to rub my eyes and look again to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. The spark was still there and getting bigger, and bigger. Wait…could it be my dream wasn't a dream after all?

In a instant, Wiseman emerged from the black gate and was beholding the city of Twin Seeds. Purple light seemed to radiate around him while his robes where now black with red highlights. How could he possibly of made it to the real world? How could… oh wait. The sixth Ideya! I caused all of this!

….I need to get out…

I quickly rip off my IV and hop up from the hospital bed. Quickly, I grabbed my clothes that were folded on a small glass table in the center of the room. I put my clothes on and creep close to the door. I counted down in my head and prepared to make a run for it. Then I pushed the door a way and sprinted down the halls to the stairway.

"Hey, Ms Min!" the doctor exclaimed from the opposite direction. "Where do you think you are going?!"

I stop to turn around to the doctor. I give him a knowing smirk. "Saving the day."

I turn back around and push the door open to the stairway, leaving the doctor very confused and worried. But who cares really, I know what's happening and he doesn't! I run down the stairway like the maniac, skipping two steps with every movement. I pass my a middle aged man, nearly mowing him over.

The man yells to me. "You are Insane!"

Without stopping I yell back. "It's in my nature!"

I make it to the ground floor and run across the lobby, that was luckily vacant. I make it to the other side and burst out the glass doors. The hospital was close to twin seeds, all I had to do was cross a intersection. And that's what I did..without waiting for the cars. I immediately sprinted into the intersection with dozens of cars already in it. Many tried to swerve out of the way of me, usually ending up colliding with other incoming cars.

Honestly, I'm not sure how I'm not arrested at this point. I make it to the crowded area right beside Twin Seeds tower. Looking up, I see Wiseman glaring at the city below, as his arms seemed to rotate around himself. I looked at the faces around the crowd. They don't seem to notice him, so I try to draw it to there attention

"Everyone!" I shout drawing some attention. "Get out of here! It's very dangerous!"

They just gave ugly scowls and continued what they were doing before. I don't get it…why aren't they running? Don't they see him?! I suddenly remember what Wiseman told me last time we met.

"MY NIGHTMARENS HAVE WATCHED YOU SINCE YOU WERE BORN HUMAN. YOU COULD NOT OF SEEN THEM, BECAUSE YOU NEVER VISITED THE DREAM GATE, EVEN A NORMAL HUMAN CAN NOT SEE THEM." 

"Oh that's right…erg…looks like it's a far more tricky game then I once thought."

"That's right my dear visitor!" a familiar voice announced.

I know who that is…

I turn to meet the owner of the voice, and it was none other than Reala. Reala chuckled with his cultured voice as he floated down to me.

"Or should I say Host, since we are visiting your world. Funny how that is."

"What do you want Reala?!"

"Shut it pet, you just look like a nutcase to everyone around you. They can't see or hear me!"

I looked around me, sure enough none of them even noticed the mime wannabe, but some were giving me strange glances as it seemed to them I was talking to myself.

"but I am physically here, so I can actually kill you whenever I please little vistor." He says as he strokes my cheeks with one of his talons, creating a small scratch.

"Hehe, frustrating isn't it? Quite a predicament you put yourself in. So sad you are going to live the rest of your days in a living Nightmare!"

Just then, a basketball hit Reala's head, making the nightmaren lose balance. But he quickly recovered.

"What the…"

We both looked at what was behind the nightmaren. There were two kids…one with pink hair and the other with blue. Wait..I think I saw those two earlier today!

"Oh what a wonderful reunion isn't it? Eh Claris and Elliot?"

(Side note, this chapter will be extended at some point, so it will be more filled up. Sorry for the short chapter)


	7. Chapter 7: The Realm of Reality's Ruler

Chapter 7: The Realm of Reality's New Ruler

"Oh what a wonderful reunion isn't it? Eh Claris and Elliot?"

Claris...Elliot? Wait...those are the two kids NiGHTS was talking about in the Dream World! Now i remember, I think they go to school with me a few grades under. Now...I don't know why they have such odd hair colors, but I'm not picky at the moment. I'm just glad to have a few allies

"Leave her alone Reala!" Elliot said clenching his fist tight.

"Oh why should I?" Reala sneered. "Because a little boy says so? Really Elliot, trying to sound menacing is not one of your strong suits."

"He's right!" Claris added. "We beat you before, we can do it again!"

People around started to continuously stare at us, like we were clowns or something. I don't usually like all this negative attention from random strangers, but if I needed to to stand up to Reala, so be it.

"Foolish children, do you not understand without NiGHTS here to do anything, you two are powerless!" Reala turned his head to me. "And without the Sixth Ideya, you are also powerless."

"Sixth ideya?" Elliot pondered.

"Why of course little blue thing!" A familiar voice said.

We all, including Reala turned to meet the owner of the voice. And we were met with the sight of Jackle, descending down to greet us with his signature cackle.

"HAHAHA! What a lovely little reunion! You two have grown a lot since we last met!" Jackle grinned. "Oh especially you Claris, I never got to let you play with my guillotine. I guess we have to get back to that sometime!"

"Jackle..." Reala murmured, obviously getting annoyed of Jackle's intrusion.

"Oh! And let's not forget about the woman of the world, Minnesota! Gotta love that little lady!"

"Okay that's where I draw the line!" I shout.

I roll up my sleeve and pull back my fist to throw a punch at the caped nightmaren. I then threw the punch as hard as I could, only for Jackle to catch it with one hand. He laughed and shook it up and down.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"JACKLE!" Reala yelled. "You are getting in my way!"

"I don't think you'll mind your daily dose of Jackle, after all, what would this world be without this caped catastrophe, eh?"

"The same way it's been for the past thousands of years...exactly the same!"

Quickly growing tired of this, I take my hand out of Jackle's grasp. I look around for a weapon of sorts to defend myself against the nightmaren. I find a bucket filled with water on the edge of the sidewalk, so I run over to pick it up. I bring it over to where the nightmaren where floating in place.

"Get away from us or I'll use this!" I shout at them.

Reala just cocked his head to the side and let out a chuckle. "You have a big bark for a powerless visitor. What exactly are you going to do to me? Get me wet? Honestly you are barley better than Elliot when it comes to threats."

"That's exactly what I'll do!"

I flung the bucket at Reala, making him drenched in icy cold water. He however seemed unaffected, just annoyed. He crossed his arms and growled.

"Ice cold water...for doing this to me I'll slice away at your face!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Reala." I grin.

"And tell me, just what's going to stop me?"

I point to the crowd of people, who then begin to gasp in disbelief. They were were shocked as they walked closer to Reala. Some picked up steel poles or hammers.

"What? How can they... They can see me!" Reala exclaimed.

Knowing what Min had just done, Claris spoke to Reala. "That's right Reala! They see floating water, shaped remarkably like a jester! So you can't hurt us without them trying to do something to you!"

Jackle thought this was humorous. "Ha, Reala, did you just get outwitted by a visitor?"

"Shut it Jackle... I can't do anything to the runt dreamer without the people doing something to me. Normally I couldn't care less, but Master Wiseman ordered me not to attack visitors except 5. Not to mention we want to be as stealthy as possible, and things like that tend to draw lots of attention. Looks like I'll just have to dry off somewhere and be back. Guard them until my return!"

The crowd began to panic a little when the 'floating water' flew away. This made our little 'scene' seem like we weren't just dumb kids talking to thin air. The crowd didn't know what to think as there were mixed of many emotions.

Elliot ran over to me and reached for something in his pocket. He brought out a water bottle and took the cap off of it before pouring the contents into the bucket. ...I see where he's going with this.

Grabbing the bucket I say to Jackle. "Go away you creep!"

I throw the bucket at Jackle, who gets socked by it in his face before being drenched with water. Some of the ground began to run of while others became more aggressive, approaching Jackle with any weapon they could fine.

I expect Jackle to do the same as Reala and flee the scene, but instead he gets an entirely new look in his eye and glares directly at me. That playful attitude and collected demeanor was gone.

"Min..." Jackle spoke lacking his normal sounding voice. "I came to the human world and greet you with a smile, and what do I get? I get an act of aggression."

Jackle flung his cape open, bladed cards one by one floating out of it and rotate around Jackle.

"So, I won't play poker with you." He said growling. "Instead, you get a penalty game!"

Jackle's bladed tarot cards then took a formation in front of him, before shooting off in different directions! The cards causing mayhem wherever they strike. I saw some chasing people, breaking things, and even fling into someone's leg! Jackle means business... It's no longer fun and games.

"We have to get out of here!" Claris said. "Even NiGHTS had a difficult time beating him like this!"

"Just how much do you know about NiGHTS?" I demand.

Then, one of the bladed cards swiftly thrust itself toward me. I quickly pick up the now empty water bucket and hold it in front of my face. I heard a big metallic noise. I move the steel bucket away from my face and see the tarot card wedged halfway through the side of the bucket closest to me.

That one was close... Jackle's going totally insane, he's not going to hold anything back. I'm beginning to side with Claris on this one, we need to get out of here. I now see the crowd is running in all sorts of different directions, chaos ensuing.

"Alright Claris, Elliot, let's go."

I throw the useless bucket to the side and turn aaa from Jackle. We start to sprint away from the crazed caped half transparent orange jester, but that seemed to make him more upset.

"Where are you going vermin?!" Jackle shrieked. "We've barley begun your penalty game!"

Jackle rose up from the ground, throwing cards at us like a machine gun. We can nothing but run from the mad 'maren. Cards stabbing everything around us as we try to flee in vain from Jackle. Finally, one card nailed Elliot in his lower thigh, and he dropped to the ground.

"Elliot!" Claris yells as she comes over to the groaning bluenet.

"There's an opening!" Jackle says as he throws 5 cards at once toward me.

The speed of the cards were disastrous and chaotic, leaving barley any time to react.

"Min! Not you too!" Elliot yells for me.

*Shank!*

...

...What?

I open my eyes that were previously shut tight. There were no wounds on me, nor did I feel any pain. What's going on? My eyes meet a purple figure in front of me, it seemed to have protected me.

"...NiGHTS?" I ask.

The figure looked to me, and I should have known, it WAS NIGHTS! She gave me a smile before groaning and cradling her stomach.

"NiGHTS, are you okay?" I ask.

"NiGHTS are you okay?" Jackle mocks. "No one asks if Jackle's okay, or if he'll be alright. I'm just seen as a crazy 'ol 'Maren who is obsessed with my toys."

Jackle seemed to calm down, but went into a ranting frenzy. "I obey my orders, bare through that mime wannabe Reala, and what do I get? The title of second class and not even and entirely visible body!"

All of Jackle's cards still in the air dropped down to the ground and the caped 'maren grabbed his 'face' and was silent.

"Talk about multiple personalities..." Elliot said, pulling the card out of his thigh.

I somewhat-lightly punch Elliot. "Shut it blueberry."

NiGHTS's wounds slowly heal and the cards eject out of her body, falling on the ground. Elliot and Claris walk over to the friendly purple Jester.

"NiGHTS!" Claris beamed. "It's been too long."

"Yeah." Elliot added. "We don't see you that much anymore."

"Haha...sorry guys. You know, I was busy with all of this going on."

I flip my hood over my head, trying not to be noticed by the jester. I was ashamed of what I did back in the dream world. I basically dumped her in the middle of everything and treated her like garbage. Heck...I even thought she was a traitor.

"Min?"

I turn my head back to meet NiGHTS. She opened her arms up, inviting me to accept a hug. I just turned away.

"I don't...do hugs."

Elliot flips the hood off my head and turns me around to meet NiGHTS's face.

"What do you think your doing?" I demand from Elliot.

"What do you think?"

The little... Ugh. He shoves me right toward NiGHTS before I have time to react. She closes her arms around me, I just sigh and accept the hug.

"You guys are the worst..." I state, halfway jokingly.

"You better believe it!" Claris chuckled.

"Oh, 'tee hee hee...' What a wonderful sight!" Jackle pipes up. "Forget 'ol Jackle, he ain't here!"

NiGHTS turns around to meet him, and her smile turns to a frown surprisingly quick. NiGHTS breaks our hug and floats slowly toward the cloaked mantle.

"Jackle, leave us alone and go away please. Your just becoming annoying."

"Is that all I am? A nuisance? An obstacle? A little roadblock in your highway?"

"No...I hope you will see what Wiseman's doing is wrong. Your fighting for the wrong cause Jackle, and your not even being recognized for it."

"That's hard not to believe." Jackle admits. "What else would I do?"

"You could be free Jackle, and be rid of all your sorrow and fear. You could be whatever you want."

Jackle gets up, dusting off his mantle, and looks straight into NiGHT's eyes. "So If I help you defeat wise guy, I'd be free to do what I choose?

NiGHTS nods. Immediately after, Jackle grins like a maniac, changing his entire personality again. His eyes grew sharp and he had a far more aggressive feel to him. He drew out 5 cards in each of his two floating hands.

"Hehehe! Let's go kill the Wiseman!"

"Easy there Jackle..." NiGHTS tried to calm. "We have to come up with a plan first."

"Oh right..." Jackle said, personality changing once more. "We need to come up with a way to defeat Wiseman, now with his new power of the sixth ideya, it will be even Harder."

"He took the sixth ideya?!" NiGHTS exclaims.

Claris and Elliot exchange puzzled glances as I just motion for them to go with it.

"Quite so Nighty NiGHTS. Min was so kind as to walk into a trap that was laid by Reala and carried out by Clawz. That's what gave the power to Wiseman to travel to this world in the first place. ...And obviously you somehow followed with us."

"Hm..."

"JACKLE!"

Jackle flinches as he turns around. On top of a building ahead was Reala. He is crossing his arms and has a terrible look upon his face.

"Disobeying my orders and making a scene is one thing, but conversing and planning with the enemy is another! Your crime will not be forgiven this time! This will go straight to Master Wiseman himself!"

Reala propels himself into the air with frightening speeds, heading toward the towering figure if Wiseman that lies upon the top of Twin Seeds tower.

"No!" Jackle yelled at him, following in pursuit of him.

"What's going to happen to Jackle?" Claris asked with a worried expression.

"What do you think happens to traitors?" I say to her. "They are executed."

This snapped something in NiGHTS's mind and she jetted after Reala. All we could do was stand there and watch what was to happen.

*NiGHTS's point of view.*

I try to keep up with Jackle, who is in hot pursuit of Reala. Hopefully I can catch my twin before its too late...

Jackle begins to throw his bladed cards at Reala, trying to throw him off track. However, being a more advanced nightmaren, Reala easily deflects them.

We are getting dangerously close to the top of the tower as Jackle keeps trying in vain to stop my brother from reaching the top. But it's too late, Reala reaches Wiseman, Jackle coming close behind him.

"Master Wiseman! Jackle has been plotting your down fall with the enemy! What are your wishes mas-"

Reala is grazed by one of Jackle's cards, making a scratch on his cheek. Wiseman seeing this is immediately enraged.

"JACKLE!" Wiseman boomed. "YOU DARE HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BETRAY THE RULER OF THE NIGHT DIMENSION AND SOON TO BE RULER OF REALITY ISTELF?!"

I stay out of Wiseman's sight, floating right under the top of the tower. Wiseman's humongous form radiated with a purple aurora as the 6 hands floated toward Jackle.

"YOU SHALL BE RID FROM THIS EXISTENCE YOU PATHETIC WORM!"

Jackle covers himself in his mantle and cringes in fear. One of the metallic hand's eyes pulsates, widening all the way. A long, powerful, pitch black beam of energy comes from the hand, enveloping Jackle.

I was completely shocked, my hands trembling at the sight. Since when did Wiseman have THAT much power? Don't get me wrong, he has alway been powerful..but not to this extent. This is... Too powerful.

When the beam eventually dissipated, Jackle was flung into the air, and seemed to be just floating right in place. He was in terrible shape. His mantle was completely dissipated and there were cracks on every limb and piece of his body. Small fragments of his form fell like shards of glass to the ground. He looked toward Wiseman with an evil look in his eyes.

"I will still...stand..and be rid of my chains forever Wiseman!"

Jackle brings out a few of his Tarot cards and throws a flurry of them at Wiseman's form. However, they merely disintegrated upon coming close to his body.

One of Wiseman's hands come up once more, eye pulsating again. A huge blast of Purple electricity consumes Jackle, and completely obliterating the Orange jester.

After a few seconds, the electricity fades away, leaving nothing but dissipating specs of energy. Reala just floated there maniacally laughing at the sight.

"Hahaha! I've been waiting for that for the longest time! Suits that mad 'Maren right! He was nothing more than a nuisance!"

"That's not true!"

I fly out of my hiding spot and rush toward Reala, and kick him in his chest, sending him spiraling in the other direction.

"Jackle got destroyed, fighting for what he thought was right. And he didn't want to be ruled by you! You and the tyrant Wiseman!"

"I WONT TAKE THIS NONSENSE FROM A TRAITOR AND A THIEF! YOU SHALL FOLLOW HIS FATE!"

One of his gigantic hands turns to look at me, it's pupil intensified. I knew what was going to happen from the fight with Jackle, so I was quick to dodge it's gaze before it shot it's beam of frightening energy. I need to get out of here, I am no match for Wiseman alone. Not to mention Reala In the mix...

I made a dive toward the ground, out of Wiseman's area of sight. I heard a sound of annoyance come from the giant being. For some reason...he didn't give chase to me. I don't understand why, but it's unsettling...

*Min's POV*

I see NiGHTS descend from the Twin Seeds tower, with a worried expression on her face. Something terrible must have happen to Jackle, I saw those big beams of black from the top of the tower. NiGHTS got down to our level and sighed.

"Jackle's gone..."

Elliot and Claris both share looks of disappointment at the death of their brand new comrade. I however show no sympathy for him. He fought for them, and now this is his fate.

I cross my arms. "That maybe, but the more pressing matter is Wiseman's gotten waaaaay more powerful then last time."

"How do you know?" NiGHTS asks.

Well...when I was at Wiseman's throne, I sorta stabbed him with the sixth ideya."

"Can't we take a second to deal with the loss of Jackle?" Elliot says, clenching his fist.

"Look blueberry." I say with lack of caring. "We aren't gonna Go anywhere moping over every sorry nightmaren we run into."

"Min..." NiGHTS says. "What just happened is equivalent to a brother of mine dying."

"How so? Jackle is a waste of space 'Maren."

"It's because he is related to me!" NiGHTS yelled. "Can you show some respect? Jackle and Reala and I were all nightmaren created by Wiseman!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Scars of the Sixth Ideya

NiGHTS the accidental dream

Chapter 8: Scars of the fifth ideya.

*Mins point of view*

NiGHTS is related to that freak jester? Odd...they are so different. I don't see why they are making a big deal out of Jackle's death, it's not that bad really. He tried to kill NiGHTS if I remember correctly. Then again he is not to blame, he was under the control of Wiseman. He might be a good person underneath. Wait...where did that though come from?

I shook my head, trying to get that sudden thought out of my head. Odd...why would I think of that? He deserves what he got... Right?

NiGHTS looked up toward the sky as peices of Jackle's shredded mantle came falling from the sky. Bits of the fabric floated down like leaves on the wind, but with a more gloomy thought.

"NiGHTS..." Claris said, voice filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry..."

"Your not to blame Claris." NIGHTS responded. "Wiseman is."

"I know..." Claris said, head hanging low. "But I've known Jackle for a long time, and of course he was one of Wiseman's henchmen, I could see he was his own person. It's a shame he got killed for finally showing his true colors."

"Yeah." I said. "Jackle was just another pawn in Wiseman's plan, and..."

I paused suddenly, since I couldn't get my thoughts straight. What's happening? I can't seem to get a grip on the right words... I...

"Min?"

Who's calling me? What do they want? Are they worried? Why am I here? Is this a dream? Am I dead?

"Min!"

NiGHTS shook me roughly and had a worried look on her face. He seemed desperate to do something. Desperate? Yes desperate. Maybe... Blurry?

...

*Elliot's POV*

NiGHTS frantically shook Min, who seemed to be in some sort of trance. Then all of a sudden, min collapsed on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"What's happening to her?!" I demand from NiGHTS.

"I don't know Elliot..." She said. "But something tells me it's because the sixth ideya is gone."

"Sixth Ideya? NiGHTS that makes no sense, I am completely lost here!"

Min's body jerked in different directions on the ground while still trembling hard. Man... What's going on? This...Sixth ideya did this to her? Something needs to be done about this...

"Well we need to get her some place safe!" Claris added.

"Hm. What about there!"

I point to a large fountain surrounded by sidewalk. It had a bench near it, a place to put our now unconscious friend. Claris quickly looked to Min before nodding her head.

"Good thinking Elliot, let's go."

NiGHTS hoisted Min into his arms and ever so carefully flew to put her on the bench. She seemed to be turning and shaking violently, like she was having a nightmare.

"What are we going to do NiGHTS?" I ask.

"Stop Stop!" Min shouted. "Please..."

We look at alarm to Min, who's still unconscious but has tears streaming from her eyes and seems to be tossing and turning.

*Min's POV*

What?

Blackness surrounded me, nothing but the void. It was cold. Very cold. My shivers were hardly containable. Then all of a sudden, a small platform appeared under me. I landed in it, and it felt as cold as ice.

Then my five ideya appeared around me. There color shown into the void, however they were very faint. They grew duller and duller with every passing second until they were black.

"No..."

The ideyas shattered, becoming black ooze as they landed on the cold floor like oil. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and looked up into the dark void. Two large hands defended from it, they seemed like the giant hands of Wiseman.

The eyes on the hand focused on me and I heard several laughing voices. The laughing... They are laughing... Why...? Then strings came from the fingertips of the hands, connecting to a human sized marionette. The marionette raised his head.

It's eyes stared into me...or should I say my eyes. The puppet resembled me in every respect. It came to life and walked toward me, distorted version of my voice emitting from it.

"THE GIRL THINKS SHES SPECIAL, THAT SHES ACTUALLY WORTH CARING ABOUT, SHE EVEN BELIEVES THAT SOMEONE WANTS TO HELP HER."

I tremble and try to rise from the ground, but it seemed almost impossible. I felt almost as if gravity had been try to crush me. The marionette grin sickeningly as the eyes grew ever darker.

"ALL THE SADNESS AND LONELINESS IS YOURS FOREVER, NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND YOU LIKE I HAVE. YOUR HEART AS COLD AS ICE AND YOUR SPIRIT AS FEIRCE AS A TIGER."

Wait...how does it know about all that loneliness and sadness? Is this monster...a part of me? Is this monster...me? I finally manage to stand up on my two trembling feet and look at the marionette.

"You've done nothing but hold me back, and limit me. You made me turn away my family and my possibilities for a good life! All because you wanted to grow, Nightmare seed."

"I MAY BE A NIGHTMARE SEED, BUT I WAS SPAWNED AFTER YOUR OWN DESIRE. YOU CREATED ME AND I WILL BE HERE FOR ETERNITY. BUT I NO LONGER NEED YOU. I AM NOW PART OF THE WISEMAN, HE APPRECIATES MY EXISTENCE. AND I WILL EVENTUALLY CONTROL HIM AS WELL.

howls of laughter in the distance became louder as the marionette walked forward toward me, the area around us getting cold and colder for each step.

"AFTER ALL, YOU WOULD NEVER OF BEEN BORN WITHOUT ME! YOU WOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE YOUVE BEEN BORN! I GAVE YOU THE POWER TO LIVE! AND I WILL TAKE IT AWAY SOON! ONCE I HAVE COMPLETELY GAINED POWER OVER MY HOST!"

The laughs increased as chains attached to my hands and attached to the ground. I was stuck, completely immobilized. I couldn't do anything but watch.

"BUT SHES ONLY A DISGRACE, AN ACCIDENT, A WORTHLESS WRECK, AND A COWARD TO TOP IT ALL. DOES SHE KNOW WHAT WE DO WITH VERMIN LIKE THIS?"

The cold became much stronger as my body started turning to ice. Crystals forming all around me and the laughs were getting unbearable.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried. "Please..."

The puppet version of me twisted it's head, eyes showing no signs of remorse.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FAREWELL MY NIGHTMARE SEED!"

"No! Please! I'll do anything! PLEASE STOP! No! No!"

"Min!"

That voice...

The blackness shattered like glass, and everything around me, including the ice and chains broke apart. The puppet vanished and all things disappeared. I woke up suddenly

"Min!" NiGHTS shouts.

My eyes swung open as the eyes of the purples jester met with mine. It's over, it's done it's gone...is it?

"NiGHTS..." I say to her. "Thank you..."

She seems caught off guard. "thank you? Min are you okay?"

"I...I don't know..."

Elliot shook me, trying to snap me back to reality. Which is stupid since I'm already awake.

"It's not like I can wake up twice..." I state

"Sorry, I want to make sure. You looked like you were in a world of pain. You were even screaming!"

"This is becoming an irritating game Visitor!"

We look upwards to find Reala glaring down at us. He floated down toward us, his arms crossed. His eyes glowed of embers of anger as he was clearly outraged.

"I can sense nightmares, you do realize this? I am a NIGHTMAREN of course! I don't know what you think your doing making nightmares, or how that's even happening. But I for one take great offense to this! Nightmares are spawned from the illustrious leadership of Master Wiseman, not some washed up street rat of a vistitor!"

"It's not my fault! It's the Sixth ideya that you implanted in me! It's the side affects-"

"Enough! I won't allow you to mock Master Wiseman's name in this manner!"

I didn't respond, I seem a bit more...intimidated by Reala than I am used to. I can't explain it. It seems like I...am actually afraid of this joker. I can't believe this...what is happening to me...

"Shut it Reala!" Elliot spoke up. "Leave her alone! You've done enough already!"

"I've done enough?!" Reala exclaimed. "You've done too much! All of you! Traitors to Master Wiseman, insulting his name, Turning Jackle traitorous, and now this! I'm a reasonable Maren, but this cannot go unpunished!"

"Reala! Stop this!" NiGHTS yelled to his twin.

"Ha! And you NiGHTS are the biggest traitors of them all! Master Wiseman offered you everything and you shoved it away! You are a disgrace to his majesty! Your also a disgrace to me!"

"No!"

I yelled at Reala, rushing toward him. I know I am afraid, and that this could be a stupid choice, but I'll do it...to protect NiGHTS, Elliot and Claris!

I grabbed Reala's arm with my left hand and punched him right in his face with my right. His response was surprising. He flung backwards onto the brick wall opposite of him, but his legs propelled himself off of it, sending him flying toward me. He drew his talons, aiming them toward me.

Slash! He cut into my cheek, leaving three red gashes on it. He huffed as he clenched his fist tight.

"The arrogance! How dare you strike me! I will end your existence here and now!"

NiGHTS flew toward me as Reala readied to follow up on his previous words. She stretched her arms out toward me and things seem to be moving slow, or maybe that's how I'm perceiving them. I stretch my arms out to meet her's and a flash of bright white light consumed us both.

...! Of course! Dualization!

NiGHTS and I became of the same body. My head became her head as her head became mine. We were entirely together, both together in perfect synchronization. Reala's eyes grew fierce as his talons struck our shoulder. NiGHTS and I both cringe as we fly up into the air.

"Your dualization tricks won't work on me this time Visitor!"

"This won't be easy NiGHTS..." I say using our mouth. "We fought him before but that was when we had the extra edge of the sixth ideya, we don't now."

"Come on min, act more confident. I ever thought I'd be saying to you, haha."

"Now is really not the time for that NiGHTS."

Reala rocketed after us, his body going in a fast spiral motion, almost like an airborne drill coming our way. NiGHTS steered our body safely away from the red jester coming toward us. Reala broke out of his drill like pattern, and floated in place.

"Reala!" We both say to him. "It doesn't have to be this way! We can defeat Wiseman together!"

"Why would I ever want that? I'm here to defend his name, his title, and his majesty!"

"Reala, we know your more than just a puppet for Wiseman, you can make your own choices. Leave him, you know he's going mad."

"My loyalty lies with him, I believe in him and that he can do no wrong!"

"Then you leave us no choice, we're sorry it had to come to this."

We charged toward Reala, yelling before tackling him, sending us into a nearby skyscraper. We broke through the glass, sending fragments of the broken window spidering off in different directions. Reala and dualized NiGHTS and I fell through the now broken window, landing harshly on the carpeted ground of what seemed an office workspace. The watchers by were throughly confused, as they could not see us.

Reala was the first to rise up as he drew one of his Razor sharp talons. NiGHTS and I rolled away before he imbedded his claw into the floor. We grabbed his left leg and pulled strongly on it. I expected to just knock him over, but apparently it threw him out the window, sending him spiraling toward the ground.

We made our leave of the building and headed toward Reala, who was slowing his fall. Before long, he stopped falling entirely and halted to a float. Before he had time to react, we grabbed him by his jester like horns and thrust him toward the ground below. Not long after we had done this, a small crater formed under the impact of the nightmaren.

*Woah, that definitely looks like it killed him* I think.

*It probably didn't Min, I have survived much worse things than that. He is well alive.*

We hovered over to where the red nightmaren lie in his crater. NiGHTS was right when she said he was alive as Reala weakly flew out of the crater, bruses and cracks on different parts of his body. He seemed to be cradling one arm.

"Humph, NiGHTS...how foolish of you. You should not have left me alive, for I shall bring your death upon you, and it shall not be fast."

Just then, Elliot grabbed the Nightmaren by the arm and pulled him toward the ground where Claris was to swing a pipe at his cheek. This knocked Reala over to the ground with a quick groan of pain.

"That's what you get for insulting my bestie NiGHTS!" Elliot said, brushing dust off his shirt.

"Wait, I thought I was your bestie?" Claris says, crossing her arms.

"Uh...right?"

"Well you can't have two besties, which one of us are your best friend?"

"Um, no comment?"

Claris walked over to him, upset. "This pipe is about to hit you as well!"

"Where'd you even find that?!"

"Cool it down girls your both pretty." I say from inside of NiGHTS.

Although the two teens where snapped out of there little spat, remembering the situation. They looked over to Reala, who was laid out on the ground, eyes hardly open, looking at the sky. NiGHTS and I un-dualized and came toward the nightmaren.

"Erg...You've accomplished nothing here visitor, I cannot stress that enough." Reala says, through his heavy breathing. "Master Wiseman only uses me as his general, you are nothing but insects to him. You will all be squashed like insects, just like Jackle."

"Listen Reala!" I shout to him. "I will get revenge on you and your master wise guy. Nothing you send to kill me will be stop me from-"

I gasped, before holding my stomach, crying aloud. This startled Elliot, Claris, and NiGHTS. Reala did not seem surprised, but instead slightly amused.

"Min!" NiGHTS shouts, worry drenched in her voice.

"I'm okay..." I say to her.

A short lasting laugh escaped Reala's lips as his eyes closed.

"I see the procedure of removing the sixth ideya left a few scars inside of you. Heh, at least you can say I made an impression."

"What did you do to me?!" I demand.

"To be honest visitor, I did not take a lecture on visitor safety. All I know is that you will feel pain, bitter pain for the rest of your life. And that your emotional state will be impacted greatly overtime. Heh, if I'm lucky it'll short circuit your body."

I was about to punch the Jester when Elliot stopped me. I turn to look at the blunette, his green eyes looking into mine. His face was serious, which was a first since he always had that stupid grin on his face. Now he seemed to be looking into my soul. I could tell he knew what I was feeling. He shook his head, silently telling me to stand down. Reluctantly, I did so. This just seemed to amuse Reala more.

"Heh...what a sudden change of heart. Should I feel honored?"

Just then, an earth shattering sound was heard. It sounded like a massive deafening thunderstorm had struck the city within seconds, but I knew this wasn't the case. It sounded like it came from Twin Seeds tower. I look up to see Wiseman above it, emitting waves of purple energy from his body, seemingly distorting the Twin Seeds tower. Reala laughed aloud at this.

"What's happening?!" Claris shouted.

"Why, the end of your life as you know it." Reala says, before coughing. "Your world will be consumed, HAHA-hahaha..."

With that, Reala lost consciousness. Wind seemed to pick up all around us as the intense sounds increased. Claris raised her arm in from of her face, trying to block the wind, as Elliot, NiGHTS, and I did similar things.

"NiGHTS!" I yell. "What do we do now?!"

"I think...we need to defeat Wiseman somehow, but this power...I'm not too sure if we can anymore."

Purple mist and dark clouds started to emerge from seemingly no where and the air grew more and more cold. Different objects like rocks, water, and even Claris's pipe floated into the air. The sun got blotted out by the black clouds as the purple aurora of the Twin Seeds tower grew stronger.

"Reala was right!" Elliot exclaimed. "The world looks like it's being distorted!"

"This looks familiar..." NiGHTS says, looking at her surroundings. "It looks like a perfect place for Nightmaren to thrive. Just like Nightmare..."

It was not long before screams of terror arose from all over the city. I saw a quick glimpse a dark form fly overhead, but It was shrouded by the fog within seconds.

"I was right! Nightmaren!"

Claris screamed as she seemed to be pushed over by something. We turned around swiftly to find a black distorted figure, clawing away at her legs, trying to crawl up to her face. NiGHTS forcefully kicked the creature off of her, sending it howling back into the dark purple mist.

"You okay?" Elliot asks as he helps her up from the ground.

"Just a bit shaken is all..."

The purple fog grew darker and darker in color as the black clouds covered up more and more of the sun. It was to the point I could barley see five feet in front of me.

"Let's stick together." I announce. "We don't want to lose each other In this new nightmare world."

They all nodded in agreement as we all stood side by side. NiGHTS's vision didn't seem to be as impaired as our was, seeing as how she was a nightmaren herself. She acted as our guide in the fog.

"We should head to Wiseman, without him, the 'nightmare' world earth has become will disappear."

We boldly marched forward, in the Direction of the Twin Seeds tower. I don't know how we will fix this, or if we can fix this. But we need to try.

...

I need to try. 


	9. Chapter 9: New World Order

NiGHTS the Accidental dream.

Chapter 9: New World Order.

*Min's point of view*

The blackness is overwhelming. It seems to over power us as if it is trying to strangle us. NiGHTS doesn't seem affected, which was normal as she was from the Dream world, but Elliot, Claris, and I are. It was like nighttime, except without the moon, stars, or most lights. The only lights we could see we're the ones we were 10 feet away from. Luckily for us, a shop's lights were on, which seems like the perfect place to hold out for the moment.

"NiGHTS!" I shout. "We should head for the store and create a plan!"

She looked toward the store before nodding her head. "Alright, come on everyone!"

She flew with ease through the doors of the store, flinging them open loudly. The cashier seemed terrified, as he held to the desk in fear. The rest of us charged through the doors, walking up to the desk.

"Is everyone here?" Claris asks. "Did we leave anyone behind?"

Quickly counting everyone, she was glad to know that everyone had made it. NiGHTS looked around the place, making sure no nightmarens had followed us.

"Alright NiGHTS, what do we-"

"Get away from me!"

We turn to meet the voice that just screamed to see the cashier, huddled at his desk shaking in fear. His head was in his arms, so it was out of sight. Elliot looks to me, giving me a shrug before walking over to him.

"Uh, hey are you alright?"

"He...IT..." He manage to mutter. "I want it out..."

NiGHTS eyes seemed to focus in on something we could not see. Whatever it was, she seemed to be really pursuing it. She floated over to the cashier, before making one sudden and swift move. Her hand quickly passed through the man, grabbing something inside of him. Quickly, she pulled out a large dark shadow. The shadow seemed to emit pitch black gas as two purple eyes and bony hands appeared.

"What is that? A nightmaren?!" Claris exclaimed.

"Not one that I've ever seen..."

NiGHTS's other fist quickly impacted the nightmaren in front of her. The nightmaren let out a loud horrible scream before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. The cashier scurried away while this happened, and in all fairness I couldn't blame him.

"...What..." Elliot had a lack for words.

"These nightmaren... How come you've never seen them before NiGHTS?"

She seemed to be uneasy. "I have a theory... Wiseman could of created nightmaren specialized for the human world. He must have been planning for quite a long Time..."

"About 16 years worth of preparation..." I sigh.

"hey wait a minute!" Claris exclaimed. "That Nightmaren looked like the thing that grasped my leg earlier! There must be many more of them!"

Then it hit me. "They must be flooding the city with Nightmaren!"

Suddenly, a loud, strong, tremble was felt. It didn't stop with one, the trembles got faster, and louder with every second. It looked like it was coming from the door. Before long, I began to see the glow of two giant red eyes.

"Stay back!" NiGHTS yelled as she put her arms protectively in front of us. "I have a feeling I know who this is!"

The full figure of the creature began to show as he got closer to the light. It seemed to be a large piraña, it's body was thick and fat, but that didn't mean it was slow. It was a light blue color and had bright yellow needle like spines on its back. It had large mighty teeth and its fins were covered in yellow spikes. The fish like creature drags his body to the door.

"Run away! I'll take care of Him! Go! Now!"

NiGHTS pushed us away, leaving us to run up an escalator to the second floor. We heard a loud shattering sound as the fish like nightmaren slithered in.

"Come at me, Gulpo!" I heard from down stairs.

Elliot was the first to make it upstairs, Claris and I following swiftly behind him. We looked at each other utterly confused.

"Well, what now?" Elliot says, very confused.

"I don't know, I don't think we are still safe at this distance of the fight." I say. "We should move to a safer location."

We slowly walk away from the fight as we go into another walkway, which lead to a large open area, different shops on the second and first floors.

"We're in a mall?!" I yell in outrage.

It seemed nearly deserted, the only people here were in shops, screaming, probably being tormented by nightmarens, but we couldn't help them right now.

"Well...it's better than nothing." Claris reasoned.

I hear a loud, weak groan coming from behind us. So I turned around fast before Elliot and Claris could even grasp the situation. On the big store we had just left, close to 45 dark nightmarens were clinging to the logo of the shopping center, like moths. Upon noticing us, the figures started to stir. I turn back to Claris and Elliot, who by now have definitely noticed the nightmaren.

"Keep walking normally...we might not be that big of a target." I instruct them

Apparently Claris and Elliot's version of walking normally is sprinting away like idiots. This angered the nightmarens as several got up from the wall and began floating toward us at high speed.

"Oh come on!"

I struggled to catch up to Claris and Elliot, who were about 15 feet away from me, give or take 5 feet. Right as I started sprinting toward them, the entire wall the nightmarens were perched on broke apart, crushing most of the ones still on it. The giant fish emerged from the rubble, roaring loudly. NiGHTS was seen harshly kicking his jaw, knocking him over. Gulpo quickly recovered from the hit as turned right side up once more. NiGHTS flew into the open air of the mall as Gulpo broke down everything in his path on the way to catch her.

I continue to run from the nightmarens hot on our tail as I almost catch up to Claris and Elliot. The nightmarens grew more and more determined to catch us the longer we avoided them. They started to claw at the air in a desperate attempt to hit one of us, which really wasn't a long shot as we were only about a five feet away from them. They're outstretched arms occasionally nicked a piece of my jacket or hair.

Gulpo breaks down a stand or two that are on the first floor, trying to catch NiGHTS. NiGHTS spun fast, so fast that it made NIGHTS look like a purple drill bit. She dove toward the nightmaren and hit his exposed stomach, a watery scream escaping from Gulpo.

Gulpo's red eyes focused on NiGHTS as his tactics changed. One of its find coiled around NiGHTS, and threw her into his jaws. Gulpo caught NiGHTS with its's razor sharp teeth and started to close its jaw, NiGHTS putting up considerable resistance.

"NiGHTS seems to have her hands full, we're on our own." I gloomily say.

"Maybe if I dualize with her, we can beat that ugly piraña!" Elliot stated, putting his fist in the air.

"If you haven't noticed Elliot, we're a bit busy!"

The shadow nightmarens werent Picky on what there targets were. They aimed for the shoulders, hair, feet, legs, arms, and even the hands. We came up on a sports center, and this seemed like a miracle to me.

"Elliot, Claris, Hard turn right now!"

For once they did what I said and dove into the sports center. Claris and Elliot took to hiding in different isles, I didn't even try. The nightmarens piled into the store, there was about 16 of them now. However not all of them could come in at once because of the small entrance.

I grabbed a baseball bat that lay on the ground. I shifted around in my hands, trying to find the right way to hold it. This'll do some damage! I swing hard and nail a nightmaren's 'face' if you can call it that. It seemed to crumple a bit as it landed on the floor, but it appeared to be still alive. Another maren dove toward me, it's clawed hands outstretched.

Elliot came from behind me with a golf club and whacked the awaiting nightmaren with it. He gave me a quick smile before attacking another maren. Claris decided to pitch in the fight as she too brought a golf club and stood to my right. We stood, backs against a check out counter as the black, cloaked nightmarens floated in place hissing and shouting.

NiGHTS got out of Gulpo's jaws with much difficulty. The fish let out a loud, deep, roar as something seemed to form in its mouth. A black ball formed inside of its mouth, and it's shot the ball at a high speed toward NiGHTS, but she sped away the blast as it impacted the wall behind her, making a small crater and explosion. The fish let out a chuckle before firing several in random directions, probably hoping for one of them to hits NiGHTS. To

At the same time, I swung my bat against another nightmaren as it fell into a pile of tennis equipment. The nightmarens began to change their tactics, as they attacked in pairs instead of randomly. I noticed that they were aiming at the weapons we were carrying now instead of us. They could be trying to snatch them away.

Claris clubbed a nightmaren in its 'jaw' but right as she did this, four nightmaren attacked her at once, knocking her into the floor.

"Claris!" Elliot shouted.

While he was off guard, four more ganged up on him and forcefully threw him to the ground. I immediately ducked when I saw Elliot go down, and I was right to do so. Four nightmarens flew right over me, crashing into the wall behind the counter. Now there are only about 10 nightmaren total still left in here.

I immediately turned to the ones on Claris and started swatting away at them. Screams filled the air as three of them turned into a black fog after being struck, but the fourth seemed to pass right through Claris. I didn't waste any time, so I attacked the other...three on Elliot, one must have gone through him as well. After somewhat easily defeating the nightmaren on him, i crouched to his level.

It was now a lot quieter in the room, seeing as all the nightmaren except maybe one or two hesitant ones are killed. Elliot seemed motionless not even uttering a word, his eyes were shut. I look over to Claris, the same was with her.

"Elliot? Claris? Get up!" I demand.

They still lie motionless on the ground, there bodies not responding to my plea. Then all of a sudden, their eyes flashed open in unison, a bright purple replaced there normal eyes. They got up together, picking up there golf clubs at the same time.

Noticing something was wrong I raise my bat. "Guys? What are you doing?"

When I said this, their heads turned to me as they sprinted my way, their clubs ready. This caught me off guard as I quickly backed out of the sports shop. I put up my baseball bat sideways, as they jump at the same time toward me. Both their clubs hit against my bat at the same time I try to shove the clubs off my bat, but the force of the clubs was too strong.

"Your possessed! You don't want to cross me!"

Their eyes had no sign of remorse or hesitation. While Elliot continued to put pressure against my bat, Claris took her's off and swings her bat at my face, knocking me to the ground. Pain rattled through my body as I try to recover front the hit. Elliot swung his club toward my face, but I rolled just enough out of the way so it hit the floor instead. I took a grip on the bat and swung as hard as I could at Elliot's legs, forcing him to the ground. I don't want to hurt either of these two, but I'll have to in order to survive!

Claris came to the side of me, and prepared to swing her club. I punch her forehead, and she fell to the ground. I can keep stalling them until NiGHTS is finished killing that fish thing...then she can stop these two. But it's not even a guarantee that she will kill the thing, I might just be on my own here. If that's so, then I might have to injure these guys. This is bad if I win or lose...

NiGHTS swung down from the air, aimed for the stomach of the fish like nightmaren. She sped up significantly, spinning wildly toward him. She spun at the belly of the fish, as it roared, flying into a nearby wall. It groaned, rising back on its stomach, it's eyes becoming Fierce once again.

It opened its mouth wide, producing several blasts of the dark energy and throwing them toward her. She dove out of the way of the blasts, but they scattered, hitting many walls, stores, and windows, collapsing them with a loud crushing sound.

"I can't let you wreck havoc anymore Gulpo, it ends here!"

She spun into her drill drive, flying into the awaiting piraña like nightmaren. She drilled into his side, and continued to push him into a clothes store near, breaking a system of escalators and windows. Gulpo screamed as he was thrown upside down, his scales and skin cracked up as he struggled to get up, to no avail. NiGHTS stopped drilling into him, flying over to his stomach that was now in very clear view and gave one swift kick. Just like that, Gulpo shattered like millions of pieces of glass, almost like dust.

Where I was, I continued to defend against both Elliot and Claris, but the two worked together so flawlessly that they were overwhelming me. These nightmaren may not be the best looking things, but they sure are strong! I was driven back to a bridge, that hung on the second floor of the mall. Elliot relentlessly slammed against my baseball bat with his club, forcing me to defend while Claris ran to my side and clubbed my hands. I cringed, dropping the baseball bat as Elliot struck me on the shoulder with his club.

I was thrown to the ground with the force of the club and hit the tile with a groan. Claris and Elliot stood by one another with this creepy grin plastered not their faces. At the same time they put one foot on my stomach and prepared to strike my face.

"Quit it! You don't know what your doing!" I shout.

Just then when they thrust the golf clubs toward me, and with a loud metallic sound, it calmed down. I opened my eyes to find NiGHTS with an protective arm over me, shielding me from the clubs that struck her arm. The two possessed teens cringed and grunted at the sight of NiGHTS's intervention. She quickly used both her harms to grab the golf clubs and toss them over the edge of the second floor. The two seemed to back off and raised their fists. NiGHTS however didn't seem to want his to drag on.

She sped right between the two and grabbed their chests. They shook erratically and made distorted screaming sounds before dropping to the floor motionlessly. Out of the two's chest came two dark shrouded nightmaren, both seeming wounded of sorts. Before they could get away, NiGHTS grabbed both of them and shoved them into a nearby wall, making them fade away like a cloud of black dust. As soon as this happened, Claris and Elliot took a deep breath and woke up with a start.

"What? What are we doing over here?" Claris wondered. "Ow... And why does my forehead ache?"

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh yeah, sorry about that. But you guys were attacking me."

"We were attacking you?!" Elliot exclaimed. "Why don't we remember?"

"You were possessed by one of those nightmaren, you should be more careful what your doing-"

Just then, another one of the cloaked nightmaren sprung up from under the bridge and tackled me. It's dark claws holding me down as it entered my body forcefully. The others in the group were alarmed at this and quickly rushed to my aid.

"Min!" Elliot shouted as he knelt down beside me, cradiling my head. "Speak to me!"

My body vibrated violently, convulsing and twitching almost like a seizure. My eyes were becoming harder and harder to stay open, as if I were being forced to go to sleep. The muscles in my body were out of control as my eyelids shut before me.

...!

My eyes flashed open, radiating with purple light. I stood up and outstretched my arms, knocking Elliot over in the process. The nightmaren trying to enter me was expelled from my body and disintegrated soon afterwards. Everyone around me was astounded at this, while I was more focused on what caused this. My eyes settled down to their original color as I gained control of my muscles once more. NiGHTS flew over to and looked at me straight in the face.

"Min..." He said, in a very serious tone. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

I looked at my hands, cradling the palm with my other hand. I fear...well...I hope it's not true...

NiGHTS raised her hand and gently lifted it to my chest. A small pulse emitted from her hand and it seemed to be absorbed into me. When this happened, the 5 colorful ideya formed outside my body. They rotated colorfully around me, but something seemed off...I looked carefully. What I saw shocked me, a tiny violet sliver was there in its own space also rotating around me. NiGHTS simply nodded her head and took her hand off my chest, the images of the ideya disappearing as well.

"It's what I feared..."

"What?" I demand.

"I'm afraid the sixth ideya is gone from you...but I think it's growing back."

"What?!" I shout. "How is it growing back? I thought it was gone!"

Claris put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, all ideya grow back if they have been stolen by a nightmaren. Like if the ideya of hope was taken, you'd grow it back in time and make your own hope."

NiGHTS nodded in agreement. "Yes, she's right. The sixth ideya isn't different, apparently. I think, it will soon become the form of the sixth ideya and you will carrying it again. It's lucky Wiseman doesn't know about this, I don't know what he would do."

I hang my head low at this news. Looks like I haven't seen the last of the sixth ideya, nor the ambitions of Wiseman. I think he'll figure out I have it soon, he is a master of ideya and all. If this is the power he has with one of those ideya, imagine two. He'd be even more unstoppable than he already is. Wait...that gives me an idea!

"NiGHTS!" I look up to her. "This could well be our strongest weapon!"

She shook her head with a closed look on her face, obviously objecting what I said. "With the cost of your soul? I don't think it's worth it."

"It won't if I learn to control it, after all I have lived with it all my life. When I had it before, I took on Wiseman and Reala all by myself, imagine how strong we could be if all of us used it against Wiseman?"

Elliot pondered this, tapping his foot against the marble of the mall tile. "Maybe, I don't think we have much of a choice, the entire waking world and dream world are at stake!"

NiGHTS knew this was true, and that the stakes were too high to be picky with the choices they had. He sighed and looked right at me.

"Alright Min...but if there is another option I will take it. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Alright done deal!" Elliot exclaimed. "We have a plan! Now we just need to carry it out!"

"Elliot, in case you haven't noticed, there is a giant, pitch black, nightmaren infested horror fest out there!" Claris objected. "It's not as simple as you think."

"She's right basketball guy, remember that giant fish? It came from that darkness, who knows what else is out there."

NiGHTS looked out one of the the many skylights in the mall, obviously staring into the blackness. She crossed her arms and was obviously thinking hard.

"What is it NiGHTS?"

She floated down gracefully toward us, stopping a few feet above. "I can see clearly through the blackness, and let's just say if we go through without a plan it's like us walking into a nightmaren buffet!"

"That's encouraging." I sigh."

"But."

I look up at NiGHTS, who has a sparkle of hope in her eyes, giving us a grin.

"I think we can make our way toward the Twins Seeds tower if we are quick!"

"But what about us? We can be controlled by nightmaren remember?" Claris mentioned.

"Hm, quiet right. I think it's best you two dualize with me, giving us more strength and you won't be able to be controlled."

I blinked. "Your saying...those two goofs can dualize with you?"

"Hey!" Elliot exclaimed. "We can dualize just as good as you can. Any person can dualize with NiGHTS, in fact, i think we have lots of more experience what you."

"Don't push it blueberry."

NiGHTS motioned us toward and intact escalator leading to the first floor of the mall. We hesitantly went on it, keeping a keen eye out for any nightmaren. Fortunately, there were non in sight. As we arrived on the first floor, I started to lead the group to the the exit of the place.

"So NiGHTS, do you even have a plan for how we are going to survive the onslaught outside?"

"Well we already figured out how to keep Claris and Elliot safe. I'm a nightmaren, so I shouldn't be a problem."

I clear my throat. "I think that leaves one of us exposed to all the darkness."

"You can just hold on to my hand min, and since you can't be possessed, you just need to bare through it. Okay?"

I nodded slowly as we approached the pitch black windows that surrounded the entrance. Elliot and Claris seemed less that excited, and to be honest I can't blame them. NiGHTS went to the front of the group and turned to all of us.

"Okay listen everyone, the path to Twin Seeds tower isn't going to be easy. There are going to be thousands of nightmaren out there waiting for us to come out, so we just need go as fast as we can there."

"Right, ready when you are NiGHTS!" Elliot exclaimed.

She nodded and held out her hand to both Claris and Elliot. They held out their hands too, as a shining white aurora surrounded the trio. And when the shining light faded, the two were gone.

"Oh, so that's how dualization is like from this view..."

"Pretty much." Elliot says inside NiGHTS. "Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Ha, we'll see about that in a few minutes."

"Quit fighting you two, we have to save are strength for the nightmaren and Wiseman himself."

I nodded in agreement with the now dualized NiGHTS as I held up my baseball bat, prepared for the onslaught. NiGHTS took me by the hand as she put her other hand on the door.

"Are we Ready?"

Everyone nods with confidence. NiGHTS shoved the door open and threw ourselves into the storm of darkness. The sounds of howls, storms, and lightning booming in our ears.

"Then let's go! Hold on!" 


	10. Chapter 10: Duel of the Twins Seeds

NiGHTS the accidental dream:

Chapter 10: Eve of the Twin Seeds

"Hold on!"

I firmly grasped NiGHTS's hand as the door was flung open, exposing us to the onslaught of darkness. I could hear sounds of screams and high wind all inside the dark field outside. It was mainly pitch black besides the glow of red eyes occasionally. I tried to keep gripping on NiGHTS's hand, although it was difficult with the sheer force of the wind.

Then something scratched my leg, probably one of those creepy nightmaren. I try to quicken my pace, but that was impossible as NiGHTS was already dragging me faster than I can hope to run. A claw hacked at my arm, as pain surged through it. I almost let go, but I held on just enough.

"Hold on Min, we'll make it through just be strong!" I heard in 3 voices, Elliot, Claris, and NiGHTS's.

Right after they said that, it seemed to attract a lot of attention inside the void as more and more attacks on me happened. One on the stomach, another attacked my shoulder. But then suddenly, another broke my grip on NiGHTS's hand and I fell on the ground, where hundreds of nightmaren swarmed over me like vultures.

Many of them tried to enter my body, although it didn't work and a few died for trying, but man did it hurt. Searing pain filled my body for each attempt on entering it. The pain seemed like it would never end as I screamed at the top of my lungs. Fortune must have been in my side as NiGHTS broke through the nightmaren holding me down and grabbed me bridal style in her arms. He didn't waste any time jetting out of there and heading right toward Twin Seeds Tower again.

The lights of the twin seeds tower came into view as we were nearing to enter it. I could make out that NiGHTS was being pelted by attacks from the ghastly nightmaren, but was hardly flinching. The closer we got to the light, the more nightmaren broke off their attack and fled away from the it. I closed my eyes as we broke through the door, the sound of our entry echoed through the building as the doors closed behind us. I let go of NiGHTS's hand and collapsed on the ground.

"Min? Are you alright?" I heard Elliot's voice say.

I gasped, trying to get my Breath. "What...huff...do you think?"

NiGHTS glowed in a shining light, Elliot and Claris appearing out of the light. Immediately, Claris ran toward me, propping my head up on her leg. Elliot followed her and knelt down to my level.

"Your hurt..." Claris voice was filled with concern. "Your shoulder and stomach are bleeding...Elliot, find a first aid kit!"

Elliot was going to run to find one when he noticed something. Apparently whatever it was, Claris noticed it too and they were both staring in awe at my stomach.

"What's with you guys...?

"Look."

I looked at my stomach, and shocked when I found out that the wound was fading in a dull purple aura, the blood going back into my body as well. Wait...that aura must be the Sixth ideya...but I thought it's nothing but a destructive nightmare seed? Something's not right here...

"Well...I don't know how that happened..." Elliot scratched his head. "Are you fine to walk Min?"

I rise from the ground, my hands helping lift my body up. "I think I should be good for now."

"Then Come on then." NiGHTS said. "We have no time to waste."

I nod in agreement to NiGHTS, brushing off some of the pain that was left over from my wounds. I took a small time to look around the area. We were in the Lobby of the Twin Seeds Tower. A fancy Reception area was ahead of us, next to a lounging area that had a few couches, a table with magazines on it, and a TV mounted on the wall.

"So, do you know where we are going?"

"Me and Claris do!" Elliot piped up. "We took a field trip here once, We know a where a lot of stuff is."

"Good we'll need that, lead the way you two."

They both nodded as they took point, following what I said. Ha, interesting how I become like a leader to this group. Well, aside from NiGHTS of course. He, she...well, 'IT,' has a wild card of a spirit.

While they took lead, NiGHTS and I fell to the back of the group, NiGHTS scanning around for any signs of nearby Nightmaren. First the two younger teens tried the Elevator button, and waited for about a minute. We figured that the Elevator must have been down, like the one at the mall. So Elliot and Claris led us to a staircase, that seemed to lead to many higher floors. We were all very cautious as we climbed them, wary to check if any nightmaren would pop out of an unsuspecting corner.

The higher we climbed, the more I seemed to feel a pressure welling up inside of me, almost like a fear of going higher. I shutter, trying to shake it off, but of course it didn't work. NiGHTS noticed that I was feeling off, and floated closer to me.

"Min are you feeling alright?"

Normally, I would have shrugged her comment off and kept going, but for some reason I didn't. "...Not really."

"I understand what you mean, I feel it too."

This confused me. A nightmaren afraid? I mean that kind of defeats the purpose of a nightmaren...so if she feels It too...than it must be something big.

"What do you think it is?"

He seemed to clench her fists. "Never mind that, we'll take care of it. You'll see."

"...It's Wizeman isn't it?"

She looked to me, before turning her face ahead without making another sound. I decided not to push it further, and focus at the task at hand. Elliot and Claris made it up to the last door at the top of the staircase. Elliot opened it slightly to see if any Nightmaren were close by. He turned to us and gave us a thumbs up, that the coast was clear.

So he swung the door open, revealing a big open area, filled with Chairs, potted plants, and soft music playing. It was huge, glass windows and ceiling surrounded all of us. It would have been beautiful if it weren't for the swarm Blackness outside. The music was slightly distorted due to the problems the nightmaren were causing, and there were no people in sight.

"You know when I looked up at this part of the tower, I thought it would be a little more Beautiful than this." I say. "Instead we have a horror fest for all to dread."

Elliot crossed his arms. "Strange choice of words, you should right a book."

"Hey! That's rude Elliot." Claris slapped his shoulder.

I ignore his words and look up to the elevator that seemed to go the the rooftop, and there were no more stairs in sight. We knew the elevators were down, so this will be a stump in our problems.

"Here, I'll take you one at a time near the top, and we'll confront Wizeman together." NiGHTS said, determination filling her eyes.

First she picked up Claris and flew her up the elevator shaft straight up to the top. Elliot and I waited a few Seconds before NiGHTS returned, Picking up Elliot and bring him up the shaft. I now wait alone for NiGHTS to return.

Suddenly, the lights start to flicker and go out, and the music slows to a halt. I look around, afraid of what might happen. By the time NiGHTS made her way down the shaft of the elevator, the Glass burst open! A giant caped figure ramming his way through the top of the tower. The steel parts and glass shards rained down on me, as the floor cracked open. The entire floor above me began to slide off the tower itself.

NiGHTS halted. "Elliot! Claris!"

NiGHTS flew to the side of the Tower that Wizeman wasn't plowing through, breaking through whatever was left of the glass and flying upwards, catching the falling Teens. I looked on in awe and horror as she dualized with the two of them, two NiGHTS like figures coming out of the rubble of the tower's peak.

The two NiGHTS's flew down near me and they both took a defensive stance to Wizeman, who was now in full view now that the top of the tower has completely broken off. Wiseman's Large form towered over us, his now Red eyes in his hands staring down at us. A massive purple aura surrounded the Titan, and the darkness bended around us.

"HOW DARE YOU APPROACH A GOD!" He Boomed.

His voice rang in my ears, it was so overwhelming I had to cover them with my hands. The two NiGHTS stood steady but looked hesitant to move.

"Wizeman!" Elliot and NiGHTS's voice shouted. "You have no right to be on this world!"

Claris and NiGHTS spoke right after. "And we cannot allow you to claim it!"

"INSECTS, YOU CANNOT COMMAND YOUR GOD!"

With one quick move, one of his hands moved to attack the duo of NIGHTS, his eye gazing directly at them. They saw it directly above them and darted to left and right. The Hand sent a massive energy beam of white and green. It went on for about ten seconds before he stopped the beam looking at his handiwork. And what handiwork it was! Half of the Twin Seeds tower had been Completely obliterated by the beam. It was a clean cut, and the foothold I stood on swayed slightly side to side. I stood wide eyed and speechless at the scene. How could we possibly defeat something that strong? And he did that with only one hand...

"No matter how strong you've become Wizeman, we'll be here to rise against you!" NiGHTS yelled

"WORDS OF THE WEAK ARE OF NO CONSEQUENCE! YOUR WORLD IS FORFEIT, YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOUR PATHETIC WORLD WHILE YOU HAD THW CHANCE!"

The NiGHTS that had Dualized with Claris Spun toward the intimidating figure, leaving behind a small trail of light. Wizeman laughed loudly, which sounded distorted and menacing. NiGHTS spun more rapidly as she got closer to Wizeman, resembling more of a drill. They were a few feet away from touching his cape when they were stopped by a hidden barrier of purple electricity.

"Ah!" She cried.

"I'm on my way, hold on!"

The NiGHTS that had dualized with Elliot dove into action too, aiming to save Claris who had been electrocuted. Wizeman's laughter got louder as they grabbed the other NiGHTS, flying them to safety.

"DO YOU NOT SEE NOW? YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY ENOUGH TO TOUCH MY ESSENCE! THAT PARLOR TRICK MIGHT HAVE WORKED IN THE PAST, BUT NO MORE!"

The purple Aurora around Wizeman lashed out at both NiGHTS, slamming them from the sky into the structure of the Twin Seeds Tower. They were stunned, bodies bashed into the structure of the building. Wizeman bellowed with the essence of a tyrannical God.

"YOU SHALL BE ERADICATED FROM MY NEW WORLD, IT SHALL BE THE BIRTH OF A NEW ERA. THE ERA OF SHADOWS. THEN I WILL DEAM WHO IS WORTGY FOR MY NEW WORLD."

"No era lasts forever." I say suddenly, stepping closer to him. The others, still inside the wall, shout out to me, warning me to stay away from him.

"Min! Stay away from him!"

"Min? What are you doing? Get out of there!"

I ignore their warnings, and step closer to him. "Everything withers and dies at one point, it just about making a difference with the time you have."

"FOOLISH CHILD, YOUR LIFE WILL END HERE, THE FIRST SACRIFICE TO MY NEW WORLD!"

His hand that was still up in the air, looked toward me and sent its devastating beam of energy to me. It broke all the footholds and consumed me in the power of the laser. The structure of the building finally collapsing. The Twin Seeds Tower was no more.

"Min!"

Seconds passed before the beam faded. And the smoke cleared, showing a purple energy field around me. The field pulsated with the Aurora of the Sixth Ideya, which lie within me, I stood floating where the foot hold used to be, everyone was astounded.

"WHAT! ONLY I HAVE THE NUGHTMARE SEED!"

"The power of the Sixth Ideya is amazing Wizeman. The power to control such immense power of rage and darkness. It can overwhelm someone, and can drown them in their own ambitions. It took me a while and I think I've figure out the true meaning of the Sixth Ideya."

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!"

I close my eyes, Before flashing them open, and they were completely white. "It's all about the balance between the Chaos and order."

"PURE NONSENSE!" He boomed. "I KNOW ALL THERE IS ABOUT THE UNIVERSE, AND MY POWER SURPASSES THAT OF SPACE, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GOD OF NIGHTMARE!"

"Maybe not..."

I looked to the other NiGHTS who were to my left and floated toward them. "But I'm not going in alone."

"FOOLISH, WHAT CAN A MEER TRAITOR OFFER YOU...UNLESS..."

I held out my hands to the Pair of NiGHTS, my left to Elliot and my right to Claris. They were hesitant at first, looking at my face. I give them a nod, and they Nod back to me, going to my open hands and putting their's to mine. A flash of light erupted from us as I Dualized with them, my body entirely changing.

I came out, in the middle of the two NiGHTS, covered in a bright white light. I looked like NiGHTS now, just like the other two teens, except that I was entirely white, even my pupils where a pure white. We all faced Wizeman, who seemed disgusted.

"WHAT AN ABOMINATION! PUTTING THE NIGHTMARE SEED INSIDE A DUALIZATION! THIS IS A DISGRACE TO MY POWER, AND A MISTAKE THAT CANT GO UNPUNISHED!"

"You talk a big game." I spoke, my voice carrying out to the void of darkness. "But all I see is a scared man, jealous of the power another has."

"ENOUGH! THIS BLASPHEMY HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! YOU WERE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE I ALLOWED IT, NOW YOU SHALL RECIVE MY JUDGEMENT!"

"So be it then. Let this be the duel of the Twin Seeds!"

All Six of Wizeman's hands around him stared directly toward us, as he backed into the black void. I lead the way toward me, the duo of NiGHTS following me closely as we plunged into the depths of the darkness. Wizeman was dead ahead, floating ominously in the dark clouds, which my light helped me see In.

Suddenly, two of Wizeman's hands shot two beam of Purple energy, as I dove out of the way, my face inches away from the deadly radiation. His hands started to rotate, bringing the beams into a rotation too. I tried my best to follow there rotation, getting closer to him.

Wizeman's Beam's rotation sped up as we desperately tried to keep up with its pace. We're were only one hundred feet from the caped figure, so I grabbed his palm and threw it to the side, the beam stopping. All three of us spun into a Drill Drive, the two NiGHTS following me dove in front of me and swung around in circles.

We hit the purple barrier that Wiseman had put up, and the two NiGHTS rammed against it with great strength, but It didn't seem enough to break through. So I went into the center of their drilling and place both of my palms in the center. I closed my eyes and released a grey pulse of energy in the center. In a flashing of white and purple, that part of the barrier broke. I flew straight through the hole in the barrier and jabbed Wizeman, my fist glowing with white and purple energy.

"NGH!"

The Aurora around Wizeman pulsated, his body covering in it. The section of his body I lay my fist into, stung like some sort of burn, so I took it off his cape and cradled it for a few seconds. During these few seconds, Wiseman's hands turned to the three of us, releasing a powerful red pulse that shot us back.

My wits not even caught up to me yet, flung helplessly like a rag doll. Elliot and Claris didn't seems much better off as I saw them flying back with me, their bodies, well, NiGHTS's bodies were flipping and twirling in all sorts of directions, trying to stay straight but not fully working.

Finally, I got my sense of direction back by locating Wizeman. I stop my twirling, getting a balanced float, my white aura around me helping me stabilize. I shown my light to the other two NiGHTS, and they slowly stabilized, looking around before catching up to me.

"EVEN WITH THAT POWER YOU POSSESS, YOU CANNOT MATCH WITH MY POWER. NOW YOU SHALL WITNESS MY TRUE STRENGTH!"

A flash of purple Light covered the entire city, and in an instant the entire city was lit up, but not in the way I'd prefer. Fire consumed the whole city, over the horizons, and a blood red moon cast over the entire city. The city blocks down below were entirely consumed in a raging flame, and I could not make out any person down there. Shadowy nightmaren were across the entire night sky and surrounding the city. The embers of the inferno below flew across the sky as both Wizeman and us looked across at each other.

I gave a knowing nod to the two aside me, before we jetted toward the God like figure. 4 of Wizeman's hands flew out toward us, their hateful gaze fixating upon us. I heard burning and breaking close by, so I look down before abruptly stopping. Colossal pillars of magma rose from the city below, in a chaotic way that seemed impossible. Black fiery meteors began to fall from the sky too, each one aimed toward us.

Expertly, I tried to maneuver myself around the deadly obstacles, the two teens close in tow. As I flew above a pillar of lava, the meteors tracked our movements, each one coming closer and higher than before.

*So they can track my movements...this will be a problem...*

I swerved erratically, trying to lose the Meteors, while still heading toward Wizeman. The meteors were slightly thrown off course, but still headed toward us. Wizeman seemed to notice this, so his third and fourth hand stood at the ready, red particles of light were flowing into the two palms. I took this as a warning, so I dove down low toward the burning city below.

"YOUR ANNIHILATION IS AT HAND!"

After he boomed these words, his hand erupted with two red beams of energy, that felt even hotter than the lava somehow. They whizzed and crackled with great ferocity. He didn't seem to just send them in a predictable fashion anymore. One was following my movements, and the other was shooting in different directions.

*This can get overwhelming if I don't finish this quickly...*

So I chose to go as speedy as possible, flying through the obstacles, and careful to avoid the powerful beam of energy that kept approaching us. Then suddenly I had an idea.

I remembered how powerful NiGHTS and I were last time we dualized, we took down three of the strongest nightmaren so easily, and had incredible speed, power...

...and strength.

That's it! I swerved upwards, into the storm of meteors as all of them headed toward us with frightening speeds. Now I have to time this carefully, or I could get seriously hurt. Wizeman's menacing beam got closer and closer to me, so I took action quickly. I rammed an oncoming meteor with my fist, sending it spiraling towards Wizeman. He wasn't going to let himself become that vulnerable, so the hand that was controlling the beam swerved to intercept the meteor, completely destroying it with the deadly laser, before going back my way.

*I think I have a strategy now.*

I punched many of the meteors continuously, shoving them toward the giant figure. He struggled to shoot them all down. So the two beams completely shut off, replaced with red energy blasts the fired quickly at any oncoming targets. The meteors were not working too well now, but I'm so close to him that it hardly mattered anymore.

We sped toward him, dodging as many of the blasts he sent toward us as possible. Chaotically, he fired them in all sort of directions, trying to cover everywhere around him. All six of his hands rotating around him, sending the blasts of red everywhere. I maneuvered my way to the upper half of his titanous body, and placed my palm on the defensive barrier he had up. The two other NiGHTS spun around me, drilling into the barrier like before, while i released a pulse of white light that broke through the barrier.

Once through the barrier I landed an punch to his chest, white energy radiating from NiGHTS and I's fist. Flashes of white a purple lightning erupted from the impact, Wizeman letting out a shout.

"NGGGH! DISOBEDIENT SWINES!" And within an instant, Wizeman disappeared.

"Is he dead? Is it over?" I asked NiGHTS.

"No, far from it."

Suddenly, All of the lava and flame around us in the city turned into Water, as the clouds of smoke and ash turned into thunderclouds. Rain poured all around, as thunder and lightning boomed as far as the eye could see. Giant tornados of Water stretching from the water below to the clouds above.

Surprised at the sudden change, I had to look around for a second or two to get my bearings, before trying to find Wizeman. Then he came into view, emerging from a cloud of mist. Four of his hands flew outwards, and setting there fixated gaze upon us. They grew sharp as a eruption of water came up from the city below, a Tidal wave forming. The Tidal wave rushed toward us while a few typhoons left behind by its wake.

We flew straight upwards, in a desperate attempt to avoid the giant wave of water. As the wave came upon touching distance, we reached the top of the wave. My, well NiGHTS's legs touched the top of the colossal wave. Narrowly avoiding the tidal wave, it seemed like Wizeman wasn't nearly done with his onslaught of water.

He spawned many Water typhoons, rising up from the water like tornadoes. They seemed to have lots of debris from city inside of it like Concrete slabs, rocks, and even tires. Numerous of these typhoons were thrown our way, I counted at least 20 of them!

"We should go toward Wizeman, through that barrage of Typhoons!" NiGHTS exclaimed.

"Why? Are you crazy?!"

"There's no other way, trust me!"

Reluctantly, I followed NiGHTS's advice, jetting into the maelstrom I front of me. I dove to the left as a Typhoon rushed by me. I think I get what NiGHTS was saying now. I dove to the right as another typhoon rushed toward me. I continued to maneuver my way trough many of the Typhoons, having some close calls. We finally made it to where Wiseman resided, towering menacingly over us.

"FOOLS, DROWN IN DARKNESS!"

After he boomed these words, his hands came together and the water under us began to bubble, the Tidal wave was forming again! I turned to the other two.

"We have to take care of him quickly this time, got it?"

They nodded in agreement. I flipped my head around and soared toward the caped God. I rammed into his barrier like I did the last two times, putting an outstretched hand toward a part of it while the other two spun around me like a drill. The wave under us rose, almost touching us now and rising. I let out a pulse of energy toward the spot of the barrier we were attacking, shattering it into pieces.

I quickly grabbed Wizeman, the other two joining me. I let out a white and black pulse of energy right on him, throwing the enraged God backwards. Immediately when I did so, all the water and light in the area vanished. We were now again surrounded by the black fog. It was eerily quiet, aside the hissing of the nearby nightmaren.

Then a flash of white and there Wizeman was, only a few inches away from us. His six hand rotating around my body.

Oh no... Not again.

"He's trying to steal the sixth ideya!" I shouted to Elliot and Claris.

I tried to move against the power of his hands, but it seemed fruitless, like my limbs were paralyzed. Elliot grabbed onto one of the floating hands, being thrown into its rotation. He desperately Held on, maneuvering himself to obstruct the sight of on of the hands. After he covered one of the eyes with his body, the field slightly weakened, my limbs could slightly move.

Claris, seeing this worked copied what Elliot did, forcing another one of the eyes to close. The field weakened enough for me to move my left and right arms freely. I aimed them at the other four rotating hands, letting out electrical blasts of white light toward the eyes, careful not to hit the two NiGHTS. One by one the hands retracted back towards Wizeman before the field completely broke, the two teens letting go of the hands.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACEFUL CREATURE IF YOU THINK THIS IS MY ALL!"

He let out a hint pulse of black energy that sent all three of us back, almost exactly like what he did in the beginning of our fight. Since he did this before, it was easier for us to stable ourselves, getting is back to a normal floating pattern. Wizeman seems to be getting desperate... I think he's not going to be holding anything back now!

All of his hands began to flow with that menacing aurora, giant pillar of purple light emitted from every hand. The lasers coming from them shown very bright in the black fog. His hand started to rotate around him chaotically, the lasers shooting everywhere. While he was doing this, floating boulders began to appear, flying up and down trying to smash us if we tried to fly through them.

"We have to finish this, before our dualization wears off!"

We dive right in, trying to avoid the flying boulders and chaotic beams as much as possible. But this proves much more difficult than the other times. Right off the bat, a beam grazes against the back of my head. Another almost cleaves Elliot if he didn't maneuver out of the way. Its like he's miles away, constantly throwing these obstacles toward us.

All of a sudden, one of the beams hits me straight on, tossing me into a floating Boulder, breaking it into many pieces. Another beam covers my entire body, I raise my arms to cover my face before the beam moved. I now have burn marks all over my arms, Elliot and Claris were lucky as they didn't have as serious as injuries, only a few burns and scrapes here and there, nothing too serious.

"We had to pack tight in order to get through this!" I yell toward the two.

They nodded in acknowledgement, flying up toward my knees and maintaining a distance of a few feet from me. I flew expertly, aiming to use the boulders as cover from Wizeman's view. The less he can see us the less likely we'll be shot out of the sky. This seems to be smart, as his beams of energy randomly swiped and different boulders and clouds of darkness. I layer low, following a small pattern of boulders toward Wizeman. Albeit it wasn't the best cover in the world but it would have to do.

I could tell Wizeman saw us for a few moments, because his lasers even though they were spinning spastically around him, began to destroy more meteors near us, and less on random boulders. We were getting much closer now, feeling his strong presence near. Wizeman's beams were hitting closer and closer to us, predicting where we might be. Debris erupted in front of us as a meteor shattered apart. The chunks of rock broke off and flew toward us, covering an huge area. I know what Wizeman's strategy is...and looks like I have to fall right into it.

We flew over the the the broken rocks, and straight into the view of Wizeman, who was surprisingly close by. His eyes immediately found us amongst the rocks. I didn't have much time to start heading toward him, as all six of his hands shot out their beams of energy at me. They however missed Elliot and Claris, they were too far to the left and right of me. I was being pushed back, pain surging through me, the sheer force the lasers had on me felt like every part of my body was covered in boiling oil. I can't fight against it much. I...

...

...Won't let it end here!

I spun toward Wizeman, slowed and being constantly hurt my his powerful lasers. I struggled to get close to him, cracks starting to form on my body, similar to how they appeared on Jackle before he got destroyed. I kept getting closer, cracks spreading further on NiGHTS's body. I then dove suddenly toward the wrathful God of nightmare, Punching his barrier, breaking it instantly much to my own surprise. Elliot and Claris caught up with me right when I gripped Wizeman's 'chest.' They drill drived into his body repeatedly, coming and going with different strikes toward him while I placed my hand onto his cape.

"YOU CANNOT KILL ME! YOU ARE MERE MORTAL! EVEN IF YOU DID THIS HUNDREDS OF TIMES I WILL STILL LIVE, AND YOU WILL DIE!"

"Wizeman, You have lost plain and simple. And as I may not have the power to kill you, but I do have the power to take away the source of the destruction started today."

My hand radiated with white light on his cape, a mixed of purple and white Auroras shrouded us.

"FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU CAN EASILY DOOM SPACE ENTIRELY IF YOU DO NOT HAVE THE PRECISION OF A GOD!"

"Looks like we will find out who really is the mortal one."

Out of his chest, i extracted the sixth ideya, which looked much bigger and destructive than I last remember it. It floated in my hands as I gazed upon it, Wizeman's form slowly weakening without its power supporting him.

"WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING WITH IT NOW? ABSORB IT AND BECOME THE CLOSEST THING TO A GOD A HUMAN CAN BECOME?!"

"Not at all Wizeman..."

"THEN WHAT IS IT YOU WANT WITH THEM?!"

...

"I want to destroy them."

"WHAT?! DESTROY THE PLAN I WORKED HUNDREDS OF YEARS ON AND RISK THE POSSIBILITY OF DIMENSIONAL COLLAPSE?! YOU ARE OUT OF LINE HUMAN!"

"I think I will take my Chances Wizeguy."

"Seriously min think about what your doing!" NiGHTS cried out. "Something like this Wizeman never even dare to do!

Ignoring her. I took out my own ideya with my other hand, putting it up to the other one. The two purple ideya I held within my grasp shown brightly as I forced them together.

"TWO NIGHTMARE SEEDS ARE NEVER MEANT TO-"

And in an instant, everything imploded, the stars, the city, me, Wizeman, the whole world, Nightmare and existance. Nothing registered right as all I ever know was instantly obliterated with a single touch. Everything became white, as I closed my eyes.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.


	11. Chapter 11:

NiGHTS the accidental dream:

Chapter 11:

The Impossible Dream.

Tick Tock Tick Tock.

...?

I open my eyes slow, easing them open, as my muscles were real weak. unable to move much, either that my muscles were worn out from the Brawl with Wizeman or something else I didn't know. One thing for certain is that NiGHTS, Elliot, Claris nor anyone was in sight, and I was there floating undualized in the void. I was in a huge white void, with several buildings, rubble, cars, broken glass, Shattered nightmaren, and many different things. Only one thought comes to mind.

_Where am I?_

I try to maneuver myself onto a nearby Streetlight, only to go flipping far past it uncontrollably. Sort of how I remember in space movies. I stopped when I hit the side of a cracked skyscraper, and groaned in pain.

Still trying to get my bearings, I heard a familiar voice cackling. I was too sure who it was though. It was too masculine for Claris, yet too high pitched to be Elliot. Wait...don't tell me...

"Hello Crab Cakes." Jackle said appearing Right in front of me.

"Agh!" I cower, surprised by Jackle's sudden appearance.

His body seem almost completely worn away, his mantle tattered and mostly missing, one of his jester like horns were broken off, an eye missing, and his smile was bent. Cracks were all over helps floating hands and boots. He looked like the closest thing nightmaren get to being a zombie.

"I'm sure you missed me, after all the world would be dull without a little Jackle sprinkled in."

"Listen Jackle...or whatever you are now, I don't have time for this, I have to go look for my-"

"And I'm afraid I don't have much time either." I say, turning to look for a way to move easier in this void.

I pause and turn back to the jester curiously. His face looks to be all serious now with a predator's eye. He tries floating toward me with difficulty, grunting while doing so.

"You doomed the world Min, and it seems as though for good, congrats hero of worlds you just murdered everyone."

"That can't be Jackle, I have the Sixth ideya and I can do something to reverse this." I say, trying to push aside Jackle's words.

"HAD visitor, you had it. To be honest Visitor I'm not sure if you can reverse it, even if you did have it. This has never happened before and everything here is already decaying."

Suddenly, his left hand disintegrates halfway through his final sentence. I slowly try to move away from him, clinging onto the side of the skyscraper. He just moves closer.

"And i will be one of the firsts things to go. I am already dead Min, and everything you and I cherish will be gone forever. Consider this a warning from a ghost from the past."

"Jackle, you died once, and you died trying to guard us. You don't deserve to die another time."

"Oh but I already am Minny dear hehe."

With that, he started to decompile into Ribbons and shred apart like a piece of paper, all the while he was cackling like a mad maren. I was horrified. What just happened to him would happen to me, everyone, and everything. And it was all because of me. Was...Wizeman right about not letting them touch? The best thing to do right now is look for NiGHTS, Elliot, Claris, heck...even Wizeman would do!

I threw myself off of the skyscraper, and landed on top of the hood of a beat up car, where I tried to get a view of where everything was. And what a view it was... I saw many things from both the dream world and the human world. Giant uprooted trees slowly tearing into peices, giant heaps of broken concrete, that giant fish Nightmaren named Gulpo decompiling, and many other things.

Then, I see a purple light in the distance, a strong constant beam of light that shot up like a beacon. I squint my eyes, not quite making out what it is...especially since the light almost perfectly blended in with the void. I have to get closer. So I make the decision to leap off the car, floating swiftly to the light. I float uncontrollably for minutes before I reach a patch of road that seems intact and ram straight on it. I got a firm grip on the sidewalk portion of the road, where there were steel rails. so I didn't bounce off and drift away. The light source doesn't seem too far away now, all I need it to-

From out of nowhere, the steel rail swiftly snaps in two. Before I could get a hold of the situation, a claw grabs hold of my neck and carries me straight off the sidewalk and into the air. I meet the eyes of my assaulter, and it was non other than Reala, who was practically burning with rage. He glared into my eyes, his claws gripping harder.

"You! Visitor! You ruined Master Wizeman's plan, you destroyed my world! Not only that, but my master is gone to who knows where! If my master cannot terminate your life right now I will!"

"Reala...Ulp..." I say between breaths.

As his grip tightens, his hand starts to shake, I wasn't too sure why at first, until Reala's face scrunched up to a scowl in horror.

"No...no no not now!"

His arm erupts into flurries of paper like fragments of itself and he screams in despair. His grasp fades along with his arm, I try to get away by propelling myself off a wall toward the light source. This seemed to work for a few seconds until Reala easily caught up and gripped my leg with his other arm.

I try desperately to find a way to defend myself. I look to my right, finding a floating debree field. I try to grab anything there to defend myself, which in this case was a trash can. I pick it up by its wheels and chuck it toward my attacker. The lid flys open and threw garbage at Reala.

"Erg...nice try visitor, but this won't save-"

Then the trash can itself lands itself right in Reala's head. He groans in annoyance before I kick the trash can with my left leg, his head still in it. He whirls off to the left while my kick propels me right. Unfortunately, my momentum takes me straight into a destroyed garden, dirt flying everywhere. I spit and cough, covering my face. The dirt and plant debrees clouds my trail from the Hunter Reala. After I clear the broken garden, I land on a big patch of greenery. The big patch looks like it could be part of a park or something.

"Phew...that was close." I say, wiping sweat off of my brow. "Now that light beam...am I getting close?"

I look to the light source, which I think I could make out by now. It gave off a similar feel like the sixth ideya, but didn't look like it at all. I noticed a figure next to two big ideyas, which were purple and white green. I couldn't make out the figure, so I lunged from the grassy rock, flying closer. I start to see a clear view of them, grabbing a nearbye light pole that was uprooted, affectingly stopping myself.

A large red almost celestial looking creature floated next to the two sixth ideya's which seemed to be colliding. Curiosity got the better of Me, so I propelled myself toward the strange being. It's head, which seemed to have seven eyes in the shape of an 'H' . The creature turned towards me, the Orange energy like feigns glowing along its body

"Human..." It said, the voice sounding masculine, yet soothingly calm. "Have you done this?"

I try to think of words that this being would accept. "Uh. No I didn't. This was all the fault of Wizeman. I think he's around here somewhere."

"Hm so it seems, but you are no innocent party either. Wizeman may have been the creator of this...nightmare seed you call it. But your essence coats these 'seeds,' meaning you spent the most time with them. More than him."

"Well...he forced them in me at birth."

The strange alien like creature, turns his attention toward the seeds again, losing interest in me. He sighs as if he was annoyed.

"So then it is true, Wizeman's has betrayed us to go out on his own."

My eyes widen. Wait...this guy isn't good at all. Even more he was working with a partnership with Wizeman?

"Forced partnership if anything."

What! Can he...read my very thoughts?

"He was insisting on being to dominate one in our arrangement." He said, as if the reading mind statement I thought of was nothing. "But as I see we have no longer have need nor desire for his services."

"Even if..." I say, looking into his eyes with a glimmer of hope. "Does this not show you what these destructive actions can cause? Please, end this cycle of violence and maybe you can rebuild this world?"

He shrugged it off in annoyance. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. This is a condemned dimension zone. All of the dimensions around yours have been destroyed due to your actions. Not to mention there is no value in rebuilding a lost cause."

He grips the two ideya's floating in place, purple radiation swirling around him, and a shriek came from the glowing orbs. The shriek...it sounded like a wailing banshee, or a nail being dragged down glass. I was going to interfere, but before I do his eyes fixates on me. When he did so, I'm flung to a nearby building, and my limbs won't respond. Its over. I can't move, whatever I think he can see. It seems like he can almost see everything about me! What can I do against a foe like that?

Suddenly, a certain purple jester flew down like a drill, and hit the unknowing entity, sending him flying off until he stabilized himself seemingly telepathically.

"Get back Min!" NiGHTS warns. "You don't know what he and his species are capable of!"

The hold the creature has on me weakens and I'm set free, floating off the building. The red being groans In annoyance glaring at NiGHTS.

"What is this guy? Is he a nightmaren?" I say, trying to put sanity back into the situation.

"No...much worse. A force completely outside our realms. This entity...is a creator!"

I look to NiGHTS. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"As Nightmare was created by Wizeman, your realm and many realms like it were made by them."

"Wait so this guy made me?"

"That is a very crude way of explaining it." The red being spoke. "My kind simply created most realms and a percentage of the life, not the individuals."

The creator floats back toward the two pulsating ideya, still glaring at NiGHTS. "Nightmaren, you are interfering with my work. Begone or perish."

Ignoring his warning, NiGHTS dove toward him, spinning like a drill. The creator makes a sphere of energy around himself, like a protective veil. NiGHTS hit that barrier, cracks forming in it. NiGHTS keeps drilling away at it until it broke into fragments. Seeing this, the creator seemed to disappear, and NiGHTS sped ahead to where the creator used to be, hitting nothing.

The creator phased back in, behind NiGHTS. It sent a wave of red looking energy toward her, and she spasmed disgustingly, I could tell she was in severe pain. The creator flexed it's arm, shoving the nightmaren across the void, out of my sight.

_NiGHTS...!_

"I have no quarrel with the likes of you." The creator spoke in its calm voice. "So leave me to absorb these energy sources."

"But...you'll leave us here to-!"

"Die? Your mistakes are yours to bear, it has nothing to do with me. Consider this your penitence."

The creator turns back two the pulsating globes of energy, i clench my fists and cringe in disgust, knowing that I don't have the power to take on this creator. I groan in anger, but didn't have hatred toward the creator because of the absent sixth ideya inside of me. Just then, when I assume we lost the day, a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Get to the ideya visitor, Don't screw up our only chance of survival."

_Wait...That voice..._

_Reala?!_

"Nightmaren, your master has doomed your dimension already, do not make it worse." The creator spoke with a strong voice.

Then, NiGHTS flew back in, behind the creator, Reala floating up too, still missing his arm. The creator peered at the two of them in boredom. It's like he wasn't even interested in them.

"If that is how your wish it to be..."

"Reala!" NiGHTS called the Crimson nightmaren. "If there was a time to put aside our differences, even for a moment, it would be now."

"Not for you, my foolish sibling." Reala barked. "But for Master Wizeman, so that he get his revenge...for this dimension that stands in ruin!"

I look around while they spoke, trying to find something to propel myself amongst the rubble and debree. Then a twisted looking tree caught my eye, it being so wide it seemed like a dark web of branches, probably from the Nightmare world. I struggle to get there, practically swimming in the air, inching my way toward the tree.

Meanwhile, NiGHTS and Reala rush into action, flying swiftly toward the creator. The creator didn't budge, simply staring at the nightmaren. Reala and NiGHTS both went spiraling like a drill, Reala going for the left side of the Creator, and NiGHTS aiming for the right.

They sped ever closer to the creator, until they were only feet away from him. But in an instant, the creator dissapeared, Reala and NiGHTS hitting each other full force. They ricochet after hitting one another, Flailing around the white void. Eventually, they stabilized, and the Creator re-appeared near the sixth ideya.

"With the superior technology of the Creator imperium aiding me...is it not fruitless to face me? It would make it easier on all of us if we stopped this mindless quarrel, and face our destinies."

To answer him, Reala thrust a nearby car toward him. The Creator didn't move at all, as a red shield appeared around him again, deflecting the car. He looked disappointed. This guy...I need to help or Reala and NiGHTS are never going to win!

I finally grabbed hold of the twisted tree, hoisting myself into its's trunk to get a good view of what was going on. Looks the the creator was still very close to the two ideyas colliding, I can't make a move yet. Reala and NiGHTS will have to get him away from the two ideyas.

NiGHTS and Reala swung around the awaiting creator, NiGHTS's white trail and Reala's red and black trail following them. Soon the two trails met, forming a complete ring around the Creator. A purple light erupted from the ring, showering the creator in it with energy. The Crimson shield around the creator visibly broke, the being cringing as the energy attacked him at every direction.

The ring faded, and the energy dispersed, leaving the creator twitching in place. It seemed to have took a heavy hit. It was like time stood still for a time, before the creator softly spoke.

"...So be it then..."

The creator flashed with red energy, a screeching sound assaulting my eardrums. In an instant, the creator's two arms split into four, large black blades appearing in their grasp. He looked like he just became a warrior! Reala and NiGHTS turn to each other, probably worrying about it's capabilities.

The Creator rushed at the pair of nightmaren, the swords glowing with energy. Before they could respond, the swords he were carrying unleashed a flurry of red blasts, dozens of them per second! It quickly overwhelmed the pair, as they dove and tried to avoid them, not always succeeding.

_Now or never!_

I took this as my opportunity to lunge at the sixth ideyas, flying toward them like an astronaut in space. Okay okay, just need to get to the ideyas, then...well...hopefully setting good will happen!

The creators mercilessly assaulted the pair of Nightmaren, the beams tearing away at them. NiGHTS took a gutsy move and dived toward the creator, bashing into it's chest. It made no sound of pain, and took the hit right on. It only budged slightly, but didn't do anything big. The creator moved it's four swords to try to impale the purple Jester, only for her to kick off of his chest. The creator was thrown off balance, letting Reala sneak up from behind and drill into his back, before kicking him back to NiGHTS.

The pair rammed and kicked it quickly back and forth between them, trying not to let him strike. But as the creator was knocked back into Reala's court, it raised two of it's upmost swords, and sliced at the awaiting jester.

"Reala!" NiGHTS cried.

The blades hit Reala's torso, sending them erupting into ribbons just like his arm did before, but this time it was different somehow... It wasn't stopping at the wound, it kept going just like how Jackle disintegrated, and ripped Reala out of existance. NiGHTS shivered, her fist's balled up and her face wide with shock...she looked devastated.

The creator's armor was cracked and breaking, thanks to that last maneuver they did. NiGHTS yelled in fury, rushing toward the creator and giving a mighty swing of his fist. It seemed to break off some of it's armor, a big step. But this glory was short lived, as the Creator pointed all the swords toward the Nightmaren, before all of them fired strong blasts simultaneously. NiGHTS could do nothing but be flung herself, twirling into the void, a ribbon or two falling from her.

I turn my attention to what's happening with me now, my big astronaut lunge coming to a close. Inches away from the sixth Ideya, I reach out and grab hold of them both. The creator noticed immediately, turning it's attention away from NiGHTS and turning to look directly at me.

"Now this was unexpected..."

It floated right up to me, just a couple of feet away. It put away it's swords in a flash of red light, it's armor vanishing too like a ghostly wind. It looked upon the ideyas i were grabbing, and looked back to me.

"You destroyed your dimension and the night dimension last time you held them both, what makes you think you will accomplish anything doing the same thing?"

"Well...last time I didn't know what I was getting into when mixing them together. Now that I've had time to think about it, I know what I have to do."

"And what is that humanoid?"

"It's simple math." I smile. "A positive and a negative equals a negative, like how Wizeman took over my world. But two negative's equal a positive, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I've had the sixth ideya for years now, I know it's cannibalistic nature, and it feeds on anything it comes in contact with, I wonder what would happen when the other sixth ideya completely melds with the other?"

"..." The creator was silent. "You've had your chance, you cannot reset your mistake."

"So you admit that my assessment is true then!"

"You have no right to reset your universe!" The creator loosing it's calm demeanor, seemed like it was greatly offended. "You had your chance and you destroyed it. Cheating your fate is not permitted nor tolerated by the creator imperium!"

The Creator summoned it's battle armor and weapons again, the swords going into a frenzy like a blender, rushing my way. I panic and quickly bring the two ideyas together, colliding with immeasurable power. All of a sudden, the two ideyas created a huge wave of energy that through me out of their grasp, destroying a lot of rubble that was in void as well.

He two ideya reduced to a small purple orb the size of a marble, radiating with powerful energy. The creator still swinging it's swords struck the small orb, that's when things went crazy. It exploded with powerful energy, purple and black pulsating wildly. It wiped out the creator and everything around him. The wave is coming my way, I brace myself for the oncoming flurry of energy. It washed over me in an instant, consuming me.

...

"...Min! Min, wake up!"

"Eh?"

I opened my eyes, greeted by the sight of a familiar blue haired boy and a pink haired girl. My limbs felt like they never broke a sweat, full of energy. I sat up and gasped, remembering the big explosion of ideya. I looked around frantically. I was back under twin seeds tower.

"Min glad to see you back!" Claris beamed. "We were so worried, you were knocked out."

"But the Creator, the void...NiGHTS?"

They looked at each other and looked back at me. "Uh, I don't know what your talking about a Creator or Void or anything..."

"You don't remember?" I blink

"Last thing I remember is you putting the ideya together after beating Wizeman, the. We appeared here."

"Huh...weird."

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked, helping me up to my feet.

"I feel...good."

"Good?" Claris turned her head.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I never felt like this before."

I let out a small laugh, then a few, before erupting into a fit of laughter. Aros and Elliot couldn't help laughing themselves looking at me. But I couldn't help it, I never laughed before!

"What is this?" I say in between laughs.

"It's laughter Min, your happy!"

"Happy? I'm happy? I, -I could get used to this."

With the sixth ideya gone, I guess this means I can feel all the emotions it was negating before. This is bound to get interesting, especially happiness. I really like this feeling, I'm thankful the sixth ideya is gone now. But I can't help but wonder...

What happened to NiGHTS?


	12. The Epilouge

It was a beautiful day in twin seeds, the first day I've actually gotten to appreciate this city. Ever since the Nightmaren incident and when I lost the sixth ideya, I've begun to change. This entire world has so much to explore and I never even gave it a thought when I had the ideya with me.

It was 3:30 pm and school was over, everyone in the school hallways bustling about. I had my school books in hand and was ready to leave when I bumped into someone. My books scattered to the ground and the boy I bumped into flipped around to face me.

"Who the-! Oh it's you Min! I-I'm sorry it won't happen again!"

The boy was really frightened of me, was I really that bad when I had the sixth ideya? I think my old self would have given him a shove and gone along, but for some reason I didn't...

I walked up to him, his eyes starting to get - sense of panic, wincing ask got closer. When he thought I was about to throw a punch, I grabbed him by his neck and drove him into a noogie.

"Nah, it's alright!" I said with a sly grin.

I let the teen go, who seemed really bewildered. I quickly grabbing my books off the floor and putting them into my bag this time. He was still standing there watching this. He uttered a question.

"Aren't you going to, you know, pummel me?"

"Nope, it was more of my fault than yours anyway."

The boy blinked, shocked. "...Why are you...so different?"

"Maybe I can be nice a time or two eh? Haha."

I gave him a quick snicker before I collected up my fallen books and got out toward the exit. When I went out the door, I hopped on a rail and slid down instead of using the stairs. I land back on the ground and jog down the sidewalk. If I'm right, they should have gotten out the same time as me. So that means they would be right...there!

I caught the pink and blue haired teens walking far along the path. I grinned and ran toward them, waving and shouting.

"Elliot! Claris!"

I saw their heads turn to each other and back to me and I heard them chuckle.

"Hey Min!" Claris called back, waving.

"Is that really the same gloomy Min?" Elliot seeming more surprised than Claris.

I finally got over to them, gasping to catch my breath. I tried to say something through my gasps, but it probably came out as just gibberish.

"Your still getting used to those new emotions Min, so don't work yourself TOO much alright? Hehe." Claris spoke in her usually worried tone.

"I know! It's so crazy. Do you guys feel these? It's so weird!"

Claris nodded. "I think you need time to test to see which emotions you want to make your personality, since you have a choice now."

"Yeah, I almost miss the old strong Min..."

"Elliot!" Claris scowled.

"Oh ho...your saying just because I got emotions I'm not strong?"

I lunged over and grabbed the blunette, hoisting him up in the air. He flailed about, shouting to be put down. So of course I had to oblige. I tossed him down on the ground, so he landed on his back. The boy let it a groan as he tried to get up.

"Now don't think I'm weak now on, because I'm still not to be trifled with."

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!"

Claris and I laughed. It was great, having my first two friends. Weird, I never thought I would like the feeling. I always thought it would be an extra annoyance. Having these new emotions in me, it's weird, allowing me to see and feel new things I couldn't even fathom before.

That aside...I couldn't shake the same feeling I had back at the void. The feeling of mystery. What happened? What happened to NiGHTS? Nightopia? The nightmaren? The Creator? Many questions with no answers.

When I first woke up on the pavement this morning, Elliot and Claris didn't seem to know what happened to NiGHTS, or anything at all about the void. And from the looks of all the people then, they didn't even realize anything happened, which is odd too, but that was the least of my worries.

The day was fun...need to get used to that word. I spent the whole day with Claris and Elliot. Elliot taught me how to play Basketball, although I'm not the best at it to say the least. And Claris tried to teach me how to sing. They both said I had a good singing voice, but honestly I thought it sounded like a moose gargling a jar of iron nails.

We went over to Elliot's house and played Video games, had dinner with his family and I think for once in my life, I think I made a deep connections with these two. I mean, not many people have shared the experiences we had, although strangely we never really talked about them much.

We shared a lot of stories, and our lives. Apparently Claris has two other siblings, a younger brother and a elder sister, and she wants to be a singer, and Elliot is an only child but takes life as it goes, which honestly I should have guessed. Turns out though, they were behind the missing Christmas star incident everyone at school talks about, I never would have guessed!

It actually morphed into a sleepover party. We watched some bad movie about aliens and the ecosystem. But it didn't matter, because we had fun making jokes about the movie and being in each other's company. It got tiring after a while though, all of the hours of staying up and having fun took its toll. The two kids went out first, but I had a hard time going to sleep.

I sat up, looking at the two of them, silently asleep. I smiled to myself. I'm here... After a crazy adventure of saving the world and fighting creatures and dangerous nightmaren. I'm here with people who care for me. Could I really of asked for much more? I am lucky I have them...and that they stuck with me. I never would have imagined myself at a sleepover. Crazy isn't it? A sleep over. Never would have imagined myself here.

A sleepover...

Sleep...

...Zzzzz...

...

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by clouds. A bright white like pink clouds. I was going up into the sky, and I could feel the air rush past my fingertips. My hair flew free and I rose high up, eventually reaching the top.

_I'm dreaming? I've...I've never dreamed on my own before._

I touched down in the fluffy clouds looking around. The clouds looked like they were suspended right over a night time Twin Seeds tower, amongst the rest of the city beneath. Small flakes of snow falling atop the clouds, through them, and into the city beneath. It was brightly lit on the clouds although it seemed nighttime, with the sparkling stars above.

"Hello?" I called out to anyone who could hear.

There was no response. The light breeze of the air through my ears was the only sounds I could hear. It was deathly quiet, like nothing was completely there. This couldn't be a nightmare, it couldn't be right? The nightmarens could not possibly be back so soon.

I called out again. "Hello!"

Again no response. It was as if this dream world were so empty that nothing could utter a sound.

But then i suddenly heard something. It was very familiar, like I've heard it before. It was a distinct sound.

The sound that only could come from one being.

The sound...

of a flute.


End file.
